Tu recuerdo
by Paujen
Summary: Su vida era cotidiana , monótona ...normal junto a su hija , pero todo da un giro en 360 grados cuando su mayor secreto es descubierto teniendo que enfrentarse a su único y antiguo amor el padre de su pequeña ...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Te encontre

La despertó el sonido de su reloj de mesa, el cual sonaba de manera estruendosa. Lo apago lanzándolo al suelo para luego taparse con una almohada la cabeza y dormir unos minutos más. La noche anterior se había amanecido pensando e ideando una solución a su problema, sin encontrar nada que la ayudara y solo consiguió desvelarse. La alarma volvió a sonar no quedándole otra opción que levantarse. Se coloco su bata de seda y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo. Toco suavemente la puerta e ingreso. La habitación no era muy espaciosa pero lo suficiente para una cama pequeña , escritorio y un estante donde habían un sin fin de libros. Estaba todo en completo orden, Sakura sonrió le había costado mucho que su hija adquiriera esa costumbre de mantener todo en su lugar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y movió a la adolescente que dormía de manera despreocupada.

-Sarada….oye…hija…es hora de levantarse.

No obtuvo respuesta ya que la joven seguía durmiendo profundamente . Suspiro derrotada , todos los días era lo mismo, una guerra hacer que Sarada se levantara a la hora. Tiro todas las sabanas que la cubrían y con voz firme le hablo.

-SEÑORITA SARADA TIENE 5 MINUTOS PARA METERSE A LA DUCHA Y ESTAR EN LA COCINA TOMANDO DESAYUNO.

Diciendo aquello la adolescente se sentó en la cama asustada con su rostro aun adormilado intentando entender porque la despertaban tan temprano y de esa manera, sin embargo la actitud amenazadora de su mamá la hizo ponerse en alerta y levantarse rápidamente de su cómoda cama en dirección al único baño del departamento.

Sakura ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo haciendo el desayuno. No disimulo la frustración que sentía ya que se desempeñaba como camarera en una cafetería pequeña ubicada en el centro de Tokyo , lo cual no era con lo que soñó desde que era una niña , sin embargo estudiaba de noche en la universidad encontrándose en penúltimo año de psicología , ese siempre había sido su sueño pero haberse embarazado tan joven la hicieron postergar sus estudios y con ello todos sus proyectos de vida que con el pasar de los años le había costado mucho esfuerzo retomar.

Estaba cansada , ser madre soltera, mesera y estudiante todo al mismo tiempo le empezaba a pasar la cuenta. Se dio ánimos mentalmente , aquel trabajo no era lo que hubiese esperado para su vida a pesar de ello la paga le servia para sobrevivir y estudiar ademas de que la dueña del local era su amiga de infancia Ino quien era bastante flexible con sus horarios de estudios y con Sarada, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de renunciar.

Preparo la merienda atenta al reloj , debía pasar a dejar a su hija al colegio y luego irse a la cafetería.

Sarada apareció lista en la cocina.

-jovencita ya estas grande para que yo te tenga que despertar.

Sakura le coloco un plato con huevos revueltos y jamón a Sarada, esta se sentó y en silencio lo ingirió , tenia los hombros caídos y la vista fija en su comida. La peli rosada suspiro, se le notaba lo triste a la adolescente sintiendo algo de culpa.

-Cariño…¿sigues molesta por lo de a noche?

-mamá… se que no te gusta hablar de mi padre pero… yo quiero saber como es , quien es y por que nos dejo.

-amor ya te explique lo que paso… ¿no te basta con todo el amor que te doy?

Sakura se coloco atrás de su hija para despeinarle el cabello y luego le dio cortos besos en la coronilla , sabia que eso le molestaba mucho a Sarada pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

-¡MAMÁ! Me despeinas….ya basta .

La joven peli negra intento zafarse de los cariños de su madre , estaba tratando un tema que para ella era de suma importancia y su progenitora no hacia otra cosa que molestarla restándole valor .

-jajajaja lo sé mi niña.

La joven peli rosa se alejo un poco de su hija sintiendo en el aire la molestia de esta , últimamente los cambios de humor y rabietas de la muchacha eran mas frecuentes ,sin contar con el acoso que estaba recibiendo por parte de esta por saber quien era su padre .Por ahora era mejor tomar algo de distancia y darle espacio a Sarada.

-No es gracioso…mamá yo …solo quiero saber cómo es , todos en la escuela llevan a sus padres cuando hay una ceremonia y ¿yo?

-oooo vamos yo voy a todos tus actos escolares jamas me e perdido alguno.

-lo se y te lo agradezco, pero ….yo quiero ver a mi papá y saber porque nos dejo.

La pequeña peli negra levanto la vista de su plato para observar a su mamá , siempre eran las mismas escasas respuestas por parte de ella cuando preguntaba por su padre , nunca le contaba con detalles que era lo que paso para que su progenitor ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia en conocerla durante todos estos años.

Sakura golpeo la mesa molesta, sin embargo no sabia si su rabia se debía a la insistencia de su hija en conocer a su progenitor o para con ella misma al tener que evitar el tema y dilatar algo que tarde o temprano debía de decirle.

-¡BASTA! Sarada tu padre y yo nos separamos antes de tu nacimiento y no volvimos a vernos , es mejor dejar las cosas así y ya deberías hacerte la idea de que siempre seremos las dos. Ahora ve por tu mochila nos vamos a la escuela.

Poniendo termino a la discusión Sakura tomo su bolso y espero impaciente a su hija. Le dolía el alma tener que discutir con ella y peor aun gritarle , sin embargo era su único mecanismo de defensa ante el tema del padre de Sarada que sabia usar.

Condujo en silencio hacia el colegio de su hija , cuando llego Sarada se bajo del auto sin despedirse de ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Sakura la observo con pena y apretó las manos en el volante, tendría una larga conversación a la noche; ellas eran una familia de tan solo dos personas por lo que debían cuidarse , entenderse y sobre todo llevarse bien pero así como iban las cosas dudaba que cuando cumpliera los 13 años su pequeña le volviera dirigir la palabra.

Encendió nuevamente el motor y se dirigió hacia su lugar de trabajo. La mañana estaba fría y la cafetería repleta de gente. Sakura se amarro su delantal a la cintura y empezó a trabajar.

Ino ya estaba en la caja atendiendo a los clientes , cuando ingreso su amiga la saludo con una cálida sonrisa, como siempre pensó Sakura , quien le devolvió el saludo con la mano. Estaría eternamente agradecida con la Yamanaka ya que ella fue la única que la apoyo cuando quedo embarazada a los 19 años y ademas de que su rubia amiga también estaba en cinta esperando a su primer hijo , sin embargo las cosas para Ino fueron muy diferentes ya que esta se caso con el padre de InoJin , Sai y formaron una solida familia , mientras que Sakura debió enfrentarse completamente sola a la maternidad.

Con el tiempo Sai logro comprar aquel lugar y convertirlo en una cafetería Gourmet dandole trabajo a Sakura y flexibilidad para estudiar.

La mañana se les paso volando a las jóvenes quienes no pararon hasta pasada las 2 de la tarde para ir a almorzar dejando a cargo del lugar al cocinero quien era el mismo dueño , Sai.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a la parte trasera de la cafetería donde se almacenaban la loza recién comprada , ollas y utensilios de aseo.

Ino observo en silencio a Sakura quien no había probado ni un solo bocado de su almuerzo y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Eran tantos años juntas , tantas cosas vividas que la conocía como si hubiese sido su hermana gemela y estaba segura de que algo le ocurría.

-Amiga hoy te ves destruida. ¿paso algo?

Ino bebió de un sorbo su vaso de jugo mientras miraba atenta a Sakura, estaba algo pálida , ojerosa y con un aire nostálgico.

-aaa… es Sarada…

-¿de nuevo con saber de su padre?

-sí y ya no sé como dejarla tranquila y que no me vuelva a tocar el tema.

-Frentona… ¿por qué no le dices la verdad? Creo que es la única forma de que te deje tranquila.

Ino movió sus hombros con despreocupación mientras ingería un trozo de su bistec , jamas comprendió porque su amiga nunca busco al padre de Sarada para exigirle ayuda o una pensión , él siendo un tipo con recursos no le habría costado ayudar a su amiga en tal situación sin embargo esta prefirió alejarse de él y batallar sola.

-¿quieres que le diga la verdad? ¿te volviste loca?

La peli rosa la observo casi como si su amiga le hubiera dicho que vivían en Marte y no en el planeta Tierra. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y su pulso se acelero ante la idea descabellada de Ino.

-Sakura no podrás mantener oculto al padre de Sarada por mas tiempo , han sido 12 años en que has evitado decirle la verdad a tu hija, le has quitado el derecho a ella de saber de donde viene realmente , quien es su padre y sin contar con que a él le has negado la paternidad.

La rubia mujer poso su mano sobre la de su amiga , para intentar reconfortarla en la compleja situación en que se encontraba, ademas estaba segura que con el tiempo se haría todo mucho mas difícil.

-no puedo Ino ..sé que han pasado muchos años desde que Sarada nació pero para mi es algo doloroso aun y vergonzoso, prefiero que me odie antes de tener que rebelarle quién es su padre.

-no tienes porque avergonzarte , si aceptaste ese dinero fue por el bien de Sarada , gracias a ese dinero pudiste comprarte el departamento en el que vives….aunque yo hubiera preferido que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros por siempre jajajaja.

-Tonta , tu y Sai necesitaban espacio ademas tener a dos niños viviendo bajo el mismo techo nos habrían vuelto loco a todos.

-jajajajaja que locura…por cierto, Inojin me hizo algunas preguntas raras a noche.

-¿raras?

-SÍ , me pregunto que si yo había tenido amigos o otro novio antes de conocer a Sai , si había perdido contacto con ellos y cosas así, claro que le mencione algunos nombres pero evite el del padre de Sarada.

-mmmmm creo que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para averiguar ¿no?

Sakura la observo mas preocupada por la revelación que le estaba haciendo su amiga , definitivamente tendría una conversación a la noche con su hija.

—

-¿averiguaste algo?

Sarada estaba sentada junto a un joven pálido de ojos azules intensos, el recreo en la escuela había empezado por lo que era su oportunidad de interrogar Inojin.

Se conocían desde que eran unos bebes ya que sus madres eran mejores amigas , sin embargo nunca se llevaron del todo bien pero esto no fue impedimento para Sarada de pedirle que averiguara con su madre o padre sobre el nombre de su progenitor.

-mi mamá me negó cualquier información que te sirva.

El joven hablaba sin mirarla a la cara , concentrado en el dibujo que empezaba a tomar forma en su cuaderno. Sarada suspiro resignada , así jamas daría con el nombre de su padre y mucho menos con su paradero.

-pero…mi padre menciono a un hombre que fue amigo de ellos cuando eran jóvenes.

Sarada lo miro nuevamente ilusionada las esperanzas recién perdidas volvieron y su corazón latió rápido.

El rubio dejo su dibujo a un lado y observo a su desesperada amiga con una mirada maliciosa , si creía ella que rebelaría tan valiosa información de manera gratuita estaba muy equivocada.

-te costara la mesada del mes Sarada.

-No me importa Inojin solo dime que te dijo tu papá.

La joven se planto en frente de él con las manos apoyadas en la mesa , ansiosa. Cualquier dato le servia para poder empezar su búsqueda y dar con su progenitor por lo que no le preocupaba quedarse sin el dinero que su madre le pasaba para sus gastos extra curriculares.

-Me encanta hacer tratos contigo.

El joven rubio le sonrió y dejo el lápiz cuidadosamente sobre la mesa para dirigir toda su atención a Sarada.

-veras me dijo que cuando tenían no se unos 18 años y habían ingresado a la universidad , mi mamá y la tuya habían estado enamoradas de un tipo pero luego mi mamá conoció a mi papá y ya sabes el resto.

-¿y?

Sarada le levanto una ceja a Inojin , aquella información era demasiado ambigua no le estaba diciendo nada que ella ya no supiera y ningún dato con el cual poder buscar a su padre.

-me dijo que tu mamá tuvo una relación amorosa con este hombre pero al parecer no resulto y luego conoció a tu padre y naciste tu .

-mmmm ósea…antes de mi padre mi mamá había tenido novio mmmm eso no lo sabia mmm y ¿cómo se llama el primer novio de mi mamá?

Sarada se toco suavemente el cuello , cuando estaba tensa o ansiosa tenia esa costumbre de masajearse aquella zona para disminuir sus angustias. Que su madre hubiese tenido un novio antes de su padre la sorprendió y quizás aquel primer hombre en su vida podría ayudarla en su búsqueda.

Inojin observo atento a su amiga , había comenzado con aquel tic de tocarse el cuello y su mirada negra divagaba por el salón de clases sin fijarse en nada en especifico , comprendiendo lo importante que era para ella aquella información que estaba por revelarle.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?

La joven repitió aquel nombre como si con eso aquel extraño pudiera atender a su llamado de urgencia por conocerlo , deseando en el fondo de su corazón que fuera así.

-Sí eso es todo lo que sé. Bien me debes tu mesada.

Inojin le sonrío satisfecho , había ayudado a su amiga en algo y por otro lado había ganado dinero sin mucho esfuerzo.

-oye pero …¿cómo me llevara eso a mi padre?

-pues no se…eso es tu problema , quizás este tipo sepa quién fue el siguiente novio de tu madre ¿no?

La tarde en el colegio se le paso lenta, dandole vueltas en su cabeza al nombre que su compañero de clases le había dado, miraba constantemente el reloj del salón de clases esperando a que dieran las 18 horas para poder irse hacia su casa y empezar a averiguar quien era Naruto Uzumaki y si podía ayudarla con su búsqueda. El timbre sonó por todo el complejo educacional dando alegría a los alumnos de que por fin una nueva jornada estudiantil se daba por terminada y los profesores agradecidos de que podrían irse a sus casas. Sarada se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su hogar , el cual estaba completamente vació. Su madre tenia clases después de trabajar por lo que llegaría hasta pasado la media noche.

Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su computador. Abrió una pagina web y coloco el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. Al darle click en enter una serie de noticias relacionadas con aquel hombre se desplegaron.

-Jóvenes empresarios son las promesas del futuro en nuevos diseños de casas inteligentes , Naruto Uzumaki es galardonado con el premio a visionario , empresas Uzumaki se fusionaran con las Uchihas. Vaya mamá estuvo con un tipo que se volvió millonario…pudiste ser mi padre.

La joven le dio click a una de las noticias al azar , sin prestarle mayor interés hasta que en una de las paginas apareció una foto del hombre. Salian dos individuos vestidos con traje formal, uno era rubio de ojos azules quien tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y junto a él había otro unos centímetros mas alto , de pelo negro azulado desordenado , los ojos eran negros , muy oscuros , su nariz era recta y pequeña tenia los labios rectos , un rostro muy serio para alguien que aun era joven. Ambos hombres posaban a la cámara y atrás de ellos se leía un elegante cartel que decía Sharingan S.A. home and future.

Sarada presto mucha atención al hombre de pelo negro. Sus rasgos le eran familiares como si ya lo hubiese conocido antes, intento recordar de donde pero no dio con nada. Leyó el pie de la foto que decía: "_empresario Naruto Uzumaki junto al ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha"._

-Dios …¿un empresario?.

La joven imprimió la imagen junto con la dirección de la empresa Sharingan S.A y se acosto, con intenciones de descansar lo suficiente para mañana poner en marcha su plan, sin embargo Le costo conciliar el sueño y de ves en cuando observaba la imagen prestando atención al serio hombre que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y un nudo se le formo en el estomago , mañana iría a aquella empresa a buscar alguna respuesta.

Sakura llego muy tarde al departamento , había tenido un examen sorpresa el cual estaba segura que aprobaría con nota máxima , sin embargo eso anulo completamente la posible conversación que debió tener con su hija y estaba segura que le seria difícil levantarse al día siguiente.

Su día inicio como era de costumbre , despertar a Sarada quien ya estaba en la ducha, algo que la extraño ya que la joven era muy perezosa para madrugar. Se felicito mentalmente de que ahora Sarada se levantara sin su ayuda. Le preparo el desayuno y una vez que ambas lo ingirieron , la llevo al colegio. La adolescente se despidió de ella con un fuerte beso en la mejilla y salió del auto. Sakura le sonrío y emprendió rumbo hacia su trabajo, feliz de que su pequeña dejara los rencores para con ella.

Sarada espero a que su madre se fuera para cambiar de camino, aquel día estaba decidida a conocer a ese tal Naruto Uzumaki para sacarle algún tipo de información. Durante la noche hizo un plan de como llegar a la empresa. Esta estaba muy apartada de donde ella estudiaba y vivía , se encontraba en la parte exclusiva y rica de Tokyo. Le tomo dos horas en locomoción publica llegar. Cuando se bajo del bus y vio el imponente edificio , trago saliva sintiendo el arrepentimiento. Su corazón brinco en su pecho y sus manos le temblaron. Saco la fotografía de su bolsillo y la observo una vez mas. Eso le dio valor para ingresar al lugar.

Habían 5 puertas todas de vidrio y automáticas en la entrada , apenas se acerco a estas se abrieron dando paso a un hall muy espacioso. El suelo era de cerámica lo que hacia sonar mas los zapatos de tacón que llevaban las ejecutivas, todos caminaban apurados y en costosos trajes de oficina. Sarada no sabia que hacer hasta que diviso un mesón que tenia el cartel de INFORMACIONES. Camino hacia este y una bella joven la atendió.

-Señorita buenos días ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Yo …hola…este …necesito hablar con el señor Naruto Uzumaki.

Sarada tuvo que ponerse en puntitas para que la recepcionista la pudiera ver ya que el mesón era muy alto.

-Disculpe señorita pero el señor Uzumaki solo atiende con previa reserva de una hora en su agenda.

La joven recepcionista mantuvo en su cara una enorme sonrisa , irritando a Sarada.

-es que es algo urgente y no le quitare mucho tiempo , por favor necesito hablar con el.

-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo hacerla pasar , por favor retírese.

La joven le siguió sonriendo a Sarada, aumentando su molestia y dejándola sin opciones de seguir insistiendo. Miro alrededor en busca de alguien que la pudiera ayudar pero todos los que entraban y salían se veían ocupados hablando por teléfono o revisando sus computadoras portátiles mientras caminaban , dudaba que alguno de ellos le prestara atención. Se sentó cerca de los ascensores, si no la dejarían ver a aquel hombre al menos lo podría esperar todo el día hasta que saliera de donde sea que estuviera en el edificio. Se percato de que un guardia de seguridad se aproximo a ella , manteniéndose a distancia pero vigilándola. Volvió a mirar la fotografía del empresario convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—

La reunión se prolongo mas de lo estipulado. Se debió acomodar varias veces en su silla ya que le empezaba a doler la espalda . Bebió un vaso de agua e intento prestar atención a la proyección que les estaban haciendo. Nuevos artículos tecnológicos estaban siendo presentados y ya iban en la parte de cuanto les costaría realizarlos y las ganancias que se estimaba recibirían. Suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia su socio, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al hombre que estaba exponiendo. De seguro había algo que no le gustaba y tendrían que discutirlo después, eso significaba que hoy saldría muy tarde de la empresa, por lo que avisaría a su esposa de que no lo esperara para cenar. De repente las luces se prendieron y el proyector se apago.

El joven se rasco la cabeza y agradeció internamente a Kami que se hubiera acabado la reunión.

Fue el primero en levantarse de su silla y con voz somnolienta le hablo a su amigo.

-Sasuke..¿almorzamos juntos?

-No Naruto , me quedare en la oficina necesito revisar bien esto.

El peli negro acomodo sus gafas de descanso en el puente de su pequeña pero recta nariz mientras que ordenada un alto de documentos que luego metió en una carpeta de cuero.

Naruto le sonrió , conocía demasiado bien a su viejo amigo y socio .

-sabia que algo no te había gustado , iré al Ichikaru Restorbar y traeré el almuerzo a la oficina.

-Esta bien te veo en 30 minutos.

Naruto se apresuro a salir del lugar, el ambiente encerrado lo estaba asfixiando y cuando Sasuke decía que eran 30 minutos eran 30 minutos exactos, por lo que se apresuro a salir de ahí. Tomo el ascensor exclusivo para los ejecutivos de alto mando y presiono en un tablero digital el piso al cual se dirigía, una voz femenina electrónica le hablo.

-buenas tardes señor Naruto , el clima es de 19 grados con pocas probabilidades de lluvia llegaremos en 40 segundos al primer piso.

-Gracias Ayame.

El Uzumaki se coloco su abrigo y metió las manos dentro de este, aquel elevador solo podía ser usado por los altos gerentes de la compañía y los dueños por lo que nadie mas ingreso en el. Llego como le había presupuestado Ayame , la voz intelectual del software que manejaba el edificio, en menos de 1 minuto al primer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron , salió a prisa del elevador algunas personas lo miraban con asombro mientras que otros hacían una leve reverencia japonesa. Eso no le gustaba pero era parte de ser uno de los dueños de Sharingan S.A . Estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz algo infantil lo llamo.

-¡SEÑOR NARUTO!

-EY! ¡Niña quédate donde estas!

El rubio se detuvo girando en dirección a la jovencita que estaba forcejeando con el guardia. Algunos presentes desviaron toda la atención hacia aquel altercado. El Uzumaki se acerco a ellos y le hizo una seña al guardia para que dejara en paz a la niña.

-Gracias simio por soltarme.

Sarada estiro sus ropas las cuales se habían arrugado por el forcejeo con el grandulón de seguridad. Espero por dos horas aquel hombre y no perdería su oportunidad de hablar con el.

Naruto se coloco a la altura de la muchacha , teniendo que ponerse de cuclillas y la observo. Sus rostro le era familiar , aquellos ojos oscuros tan negros y levemente rasgados le recordaron a su socio Sasuke, eran tan oscuros como los de él , incluso el cabello era igual al del Uchiha. Se largo a reír ante ese pensamiento y volvió a prestarle atención a la muchacha.

-Jovencita..¿en que la puedo ayudar?

-yo…usted conoció a mi mamá hace algún tiempo y quería hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿y quien es la madre de esta bella señorita?

-Se llama Sakura Haruno , tengo entendido que usted fue su novio hace muchos años atrás.

Naruto trago con dificultad , levantándose rápido e irguiéndose. El nombre de Sakura Haruno estaba prohibido.

No sabia que había tenido una hija aquella risueña peli rosada , la niña debía de tener unos 12 o 13 años , eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápido y un sudor frío le resbalara por su frente. Debió carraspear un poco para poder hablar ya que hasta su garganta se le había apretado debido a la impresión.

-creo que te contaron mal la historia jovencita, yo no fui novio de tu madre…solo fui un amigo de ella.

-mmmmm de todas formas puede ayudarme.

-te invito a comer al restobar de enfrente y me explicas en que te puedo ayudar.

Naruto se percato de que estaban llamando mucho la atención de los presentes , incluso de la recepcionista, por lo que salió seguido de aquella joven fuera del edificio. Ingresaron al Ichikaru y pidió una mesa apartada del resto , el dueño del local era su amigo y él al ser un cliente frecuente lo atendían de manera rápida y siempre le tenían una mesa reservada. Ambos se sentaron y una señorita amigable les tomo la orden.

-Dos ramen por favor.

-ee disculpe señor Naruto pero yo prefiero comer Inarizushi con tomate.

-esta bien , un ramen y un Inarizushi , tienes los mismos gustos que mi hijo.

Naruto se desabrocho la parte superior de su largo abrigo y se acomodo en su asiento , observando detenidamente a aquella joven.

-¿usted tiene un hijo?

Sarada lo miraba atenta , parecía a simple vista un hombre amable y simpático , eso le daba confianza como para interrogarlo por el nombre de su padre y tenia un punto a favor de que sí conoció a su madre.

-Sí en verdad tengo dos el mayor se llama Boruto y creo que debe tener tu misma edad y una pequeña se llama Himawari de 6 años . Bueno supongo que no vino hasta aquí para preguntarme sobre mi familia ..así que dígame señorita en que la puedo ayudar.

-Vera …ando en busca de información sobre mi padre.

Sarada se comenzó a tocar su cuello por la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo . Por primera vez desde que tenia uso de razón tenia un punto de partida para empezar a averiguar sobre su progenitor y el nerviosismo de saber que quizás pudiese conocerlo la iba a colapsar .

-¿tu padre?

Naruto quedo estupefacto ante aquel tic nervioso de la adolescente era el mismo que tenia su socio Sasuke, lo había visto hacer eso muchas veces y no le estaba gustando nada el curso de la conversación que estaba tomando con aquella jovencita.

-Sí , mi madre Sakura siempre a mantenido eso oculto y yo ya estoy grande , quiero saber quien es y por que nos dejo , un amigo mío averiguo que usted fue novio de ella bueno eso fue lo que el tío Sai le dijo …pero usted dice que no , pero si la conoció por como reacciono ante el nombre de ella , entonces quizás me pueda ayudar.

Las palabras de Sarada le salieron de manera torpe , intento hilar de manera rápida las ideas para que aquel hombre le pudiese entender sus motivos y por que estaba ella ahí.

-vaya jovencita es mucha información para mi jajajaja. ¿conoces a Sai?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso, si Sasuke se enteraba de que Sakura había tenido una hija es muy probable que esto lo tomaría de muy mala manera y un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda al ver el tenebroso parecido que tenia aquella niña con su socio.

-Sí es el esposo de mi tia Ino.

-Vaya con que al final se caso con Ino….oye ¿que edad tienes?

El joven rubio empezó a impacientarse , una pequeña alarma de peligro se activo en su cabeza y sus manos no dejaban de sudar , según sus cálculos Sakura dejo a Sasuke hace unos 14 años más o menos .

-pronto cumpliré 13 años , me llamo Sarada Haruno.¿usted conoció al novio de mamá?

Sarada le respondió de manera despreocupada sin comprender el nerviosismo que presentaba el hombre , sin embargo su intelecto le decía que iba por un muy buen camino.

-yo…con que 13 años mmmm…tienes un bonito nombre.

Naruto bebió al seco el vaso de agua que le llevo la camarera, la corbata de su uniforme le apretaba demasiado dificultando el pasó del oxigeno hacia sus pulmones. Todo estaba calzando de manera escalofriante.

-¿lo conoció?

Sarada lo observo atenta con algo de esperanza , aquel simpático hombre era su único recurso de dar con el paradero de su padre y estaba segura que lo había conocido por lo pálido y nervioso que se veía.

-Sarada ….creo que esto tendremos que hablarlo pero en otro lugar. ¿tu madre sabe que estas aquí?

A la muchacha se le fueron los colores del rostro ante la mención de su madre , sabiendo que cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho la castigaría hasta su siguiente vida.

-no …me va a matar cuando sepa lo que hice, pero es mi derecho de saber quien es mi padre.

-Esta bien, llevaremos nuestra comida al edificio de enfrente y resolveremos esto.

Sasuke leía una y otra vez los documentos de su escritorio , revisando cada detalle y destacando lo que no le gustaba o encontraba inapropiado. Miro su reloj de pulsera y maldijo la demora de Naruto. Esperaba que le diera una buena explicación para su tardanza. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el gran ventanal que daba con toda la ciudad de Tokyo. Su oficina era espaciosa y el le pidió explícitamente al arquitecto que diseño el edificio que su despacho debía tener toda la vista del barrio exclusivo en el que se encontraba. Eso y un anillo eran lo único que le quedo de aquella inocente muchacha que hace muchos años atrás conoció. Ella siempre le decía que quería vivir en las alturas donde pudiese tocar las nubes y ver cada rincón de la ciudad. Toco el frío vidrio y apoyo su frente en el. Tantos años habían transcurrido y el aun la recordaba. Se maldijo mentalmente , aquella mujer no merecía ni un minuto de su tiempo ni un pensamiento no merecía nada. Apretó su mano en puño y controlo las ganas de golpear el ventanal. Unos golpes suaves lo trajeron de vuelta ,de seguro era Naruto , bien se desquitaría con su socio por la demora y la frustración que sintió al recordar parte de su pasado.

-Pase.

Se giro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su socio y detrás de el se asomo una jovencita delgada, que no paraba de mover sus manos de manera nerviosa. Sasuke levanto una ceja y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo en busca de alguna explicación.

-hola Sasuke.. te presento a Sarada.

El Uchiha no movió ni un solo músculo sin comprender que hacia Naruto con una niña en su oficina y porque se la estaba presentando. El Uzumaki se encontraba inquieto por la reacción que Sasuke pudiese tener al darse cuenta de quien era aquella adolescente. Respiro hondo para tomar valor y hablo.

-Es Sarada ..Haruno, hija de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: !HOLA! tanto tiempo? :( como ****están? les agradezco a quienes ayan leido este primer capitulo , la verdad es que llevo casi 1 año desde que publique mi primer fics y luego el segundo, dejandoles la promesa de que publicaria mas pero eso jamas paso hasta ahora :D , en que me atreví a compartir esta historia con ustedes :D . Espero que les aya gustado , se agradece un reviews o que sigan el hilo de este drama , feliz de volver a las pistas con mis historias y espero que las disfruten . NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

El Delicias Coffe

Se quedo petrificado en su sitio mirando a la joven , tensando su mandíbula a tal punto que le dolía. En su cabeza retumbaba la voz de Naruto con aquel nombre y apellido que a odiado todos estos años, sesiones interminables en terapia con psiquiatras para poder seguir con su vida , montones de dinero desperdiciados en especialistas para que se fueran al tacho de la basura con solo escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer que tanto daño le causo.

Volvió en sí y mantuvo la compostura, miraba a la joven con desprecio como si por el hecho de llevar la sangre de Sakura tuviera la culpa de todas las cosas que esta le hizo.

Sarada estaba temblando, tenía miedo de aquel hombre quien se había mantenido alejado de ellos y la miraba molesto , eso la intimido teniendo que mantener su vista fija en sus pies regañándose mentalmente de haber ido a aquel lugar.

-¿que hace esa niña aquí?

Sasuke por fin se decidió a hablar , volvió hacia su escritorio sentándose y llevando su atención hacia los documentos que había dejado encima aparentando indiferencia.

-Sasuke…creo que tenemos que hablar…los tres.

Naruto tomo asiento en frente del Uchiha y Sarada se quedo de pie cerca de la puerta. El Uchiha acomodo sus gafas de descanso en su nariz y siguió leyendo sus documentos. Tenia demasiado trabajo por delante y no perdería su tiempo con lo que sea que su socio tuviera que decirle.

-No tengo nada que hablar con …esa niña y te pido Naruto que volvamos al trabajo.

El Uzumaki suspiro resignado , dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muchacha que estaba cada vez más pálida , manteniendo la distancia hacia ellos y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, las cosas debían aclarase y lo mas pronto posible.

-Lo siento Teme pero no puedo, hay una gran posibilidad de que Sarada este relacionada contigo.

Naruto coloco su mano sobre la hoja que el Uchiha estaba leyendo con aparente interés para que llevara su atención hacia ellos.

Fue en ese instante en que Sasuke levanto su mirada de los papeles y la paseo por su amigo y la joven , intentando establecer que lo podía relacionar hacia la paliducha chiquilla.

-Sasuke…creo que Sarada puede ser tu hija.

Aquello helo la sangre de los dos peli negros , Sasuke no despego su negra mirada de Naruto sintiendo su pulso reventarle en la cabeza mientras que Sarada se tapo los oídos como si con eso hubiese evitado escuchar aquella hipótesis.

-¿estas bien?

El Uzumaki movió su mano sobre la vista de su amigo quien parecía haber tenido una crisis de ausencia ya que solo respiraba y no parpadeaba ni emitía ningún sonido, asustándolo . Sasuke jamas perdía el control de sí mismo ni siquiera en una situación extrema, hace muchos años que dejo de ser el joven apasionado e impulsivo hasta ahora que escuchar aquella teoría del Uzumaki lo tomo por un total asombro.

El Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces y recobro su compostura , se acomodó un poco la corbata y le hizo una seña con la mano a la muchacha para que se sentara en frente de el. Sarada camino de manera rígida hacia el hombre , como si estuviera recién aprendiendo a caminar. Tomo el lugar que este le señalo y Naruto le tomo una mano para reconfortarla.

El joven ingeniero junto sus manos y las apoyo sobre su mentón , mientras no le quitaba la vista a la muchacha. Observándola detenidamente , haciendo un listado mental del fenotipo de la niña detallándolo en su cabeza pelo negro azulado, ojos oscuros color ónix , grandes pero no tan rasgados como los de él le recordaba mas a los de Sakura , nariz pequeña, labios delgados similares a los suyos y contextura delgada. Repaso cada centímetro del rostro de la adolescente como si con eso fuera suficiente prueba para saber que no era su hija.

-Sasuke….debemos hacer algo ¿no crees?

Naruto intento distender el ambiente , ya que su amigo estaba intimidando a la muchacha con aquella mirada gélida y calculadora , parecía como estar meditando en un negocio importante mas que en saber si era su hija o no.

-No definitivamente no es mi hija , de haber tenido una lo habría sabido. Sakura jamas me habría ocultado algo así.

EL Uchiha se paso una mano por el cabello intentando calmarse respirando hondamente para disminuir el peso que sentía en su pecho . Los minutos que inspeccionó a la joven fueron suficientes para desestimar la idea de que podría ser su hija.

-Sasuke…creo que seria mejor que hables con Sakura ella es la única que te puede decir la verdad.

El rubio siguió insistiendo en resolver ese asunto , teniendo la esperanza de que quizás todo sea un mal entendido y su amigo no tendría nada que ver con Sarada y mucho menos con su ex novia.

-Olvídalo no quiero volver a ver a ..esa mujer.

El Uchiha iba a decir una grosería para ofender la imagen de quien tanto daño le causo pero se contuvo por respeto a la joven que tenia en frente. Sarada apretó sus puños e inflo sus mejillas manteniendo el aire, su ira estaba llegando a los limites.

-Escuche señor fue un error haber venido hasta acá , olvide todo lo que a sucedido yo me marcho. Hasta luego Don Naruto.

La joven se levanto de su asiento y camino rápido hacia la puerta , cabreada con toda la situación sintiéndose incluso avergonzada por la actitud de aquel hombre. Una cosa era que quizás no se llevo bien con su madre en el pasado pero otra muy distinta era en seguir guardándole rencor y prácticamente despreciar el nombre de esta.

Sasuke reacciono rápido ante la actitud de la muchacha levantándose de su asiento casi por reflejo al ver las intenciones de la adolescente por marcharse , dió dos largas zancadas y puso su mano por sobre la pesada puerta de madera impidiéndole a la joven que pudiera abrirla. Agacho su vista molesto hacia la niña , frunciendo su ceño.

-vienes a mi empresa , interrumpes mi trabajo, dices ser mi hija y ¿quieres que me olvide de todo esto?

El peli negro hizo presión con su mano sobre la puerta , la rabia lo invadía en su sistema y las ganas de golpear algo lo consumían producto de la reacción incoherente de la adolescente.

-asi es.

Sarada levanto su vista hacia aquel mal humorado hombre, su porte era impresionante ya deducía por la imagen que imprimió del internet que era alto pero tenerlo en persona frente a frente era otra cosa , debía alcanzar el metro noventa de altura , su cara siempre seria y los ojos tan negros , la intimidaron como nunca antes en su vida.

-estas loca, definitivamente eres hija de Sakura. Resolveremos hoy mismo este enredo. Naruto encárgate de revisar los documentos que tengo en el escritorio , yo saldré con esta jovencita y no creo que vuelva a trabajar , nos vemos.

Diciendo aquello Sasuke tomo su abrigo largo y salió de su oficina. Sarada apenas podía seguirle el paso pero intento no quedarse atrás. Ingresaron en el ascensor en completo silencio el único ruido audible fue la voz artificial que los saludo.

-buenas tardes señor Sasuke y jovencita , la temperatura es de 15 grados y en 40 segundos llegaremos al primer piso, que tengan un buen día.

El joven ingeniero ignoro el mensaje de Ayame mientras observaba los números digitales del panel disminuir en numero impacientándose por salir luego de ahí. Sarada estaba cada vez mas sorprendida por el nivel de tecnología que contaba el edificio, busco con la mirada de donde provenía aquella voz dando con unos pequeños parlantes adosados en el techo , necesitaba distraerse en lo que fuera.

Ambos salieron del ascensor siendo Sasuke quien avanzo rápido hacia el mesón de informaciones , para hablar con una ruborizada recepcionista y en menos de un minuto había estacionado un auto negro deportivo con dos puertas en las afueras del edificio.

-Gracias Rin.

El Uchiha se despidió de la joven y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sarada para que lo siguiera, la adolescente se apresuro a seguirle el paso ya que no quería hacerlo esperar y mucho menos hacerlo enojar.

-niña apúrate.

Sasuke la llamo e ingreso al auto , el frío estaba aumentando y su abrigo no lo calentaba lo suficiente. Sarada observo alucinada el coche de aquel hombre ya que este era hermoso , se veía nuevo y brillante .Se sentó con mucho cuidado en el asiento del copiloto sin tocar nada para no estropearlo.

El peli negro coloco su huella digital en un sensor y el auto pareció cobrar vida , el panel electrónico encendió y una suave música clásica comenzó a sonar. Sasuke posiciono sus manos en el manubrio y observo a la muchacha , quien parecía estar viendo un extraterrestre en su carro ya que su cara de asombro no la disimulo. Aquel simple gesto le causo curiosidad , asumiendo que la vida de Sarada debía ser mas sencilla que la de él.

-¿donde esta Sakura en estos momentos?

La adolescente al escuchar la voz profunda y ronca del hombre se sobresalto , saliendo rápidamente de su ensoñación ante tanto lujo. Su atención se concentro en Sasuke y medito un momento antes de hablar.

-mmmmm debe estar trabajando.

Por la hora siendo pasado el medio día su madre aun debiese estar en la cafetería , luego iría a la Universidad por lo que era seguro encontrarla en su lugar de trabajo.

-¿donde?

Sasuke comenzó a tocar el panel digital para introducir la dirección que le diera Sarada.

-En Delicias Coffe.

-¿donde es eso?

-mmmm no se llegar desde aquí , mejor le doy la dirección.

Sasuke ingreso los datos en el GPS el cual en segundos le indico la ruta y emprendió el viaje. Su estomago estaba tan apretado que podía sentir la bilis subirle , sus manos no paraban de sudar y las ganas de encender un cigarro lo estaban matando. Debía admitir que se encontraba sumamente nervioso , volvería a ver a su ex novia después de 14 años desde que se separaron. Maldijo internamente que reaccionara así su cuerpo , cambiaria de terapeuta ya que estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico por culpa de aquella mujer. Su mente no paraba de pensar en ella , en su exótico cabello rosado que él recordaba muy bien lo suave que era y su perfume de flores de Sakura lo podía sentir en su nariz. Rogaba mentalmente porque el tiempo la hubiese cambiado, ojalá aya engordado por la maternidad…aunque estaba seguro que con kilos de mas o menos seguiría reaccionando de manera exaltada ante ella , lo mejor que le podía pasar es que se hubiera casado, así no habría esperanzas de volver junto a ella y …¡NO! , movió su cabeza negando aquel estúpido pensamiento , él …él gran ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha , el fundador de una de las empresas con mayores proyecciones de Japón no volvería a caer ante los encantos sucios de esa mujer. Apretó el volante pisando a fondo el acelerador , sintiendo como su corazón latía tan rápido como su auto andaba.

Sarada iba en completo silencio , el vértigo que le daba la velocidad a la que iban la estaba empezando a marear, acostumbrada al auto destartalado y lento de su madre ,tuvo que aferrarse al cinturón de seguridad con fuerza. De repente cayo en cuenta que iba con un extraño hacia el lugar de trabajo de su mamá y ni siquiera le había avisado.

-creo que debería informarle que voy con usted.

La muchacha comenzó a hurgar en su mochila , en busca de su teléfono. Cuando lo encontró busco en él el numero de ella y lo marco.

-¿tu madre no sabia que vendrías a buscarme?

Sasuke se le seco la boca al enterarse de que Sakura estaba ignorante ante todo aquel asunto , aumentando sus latidos cardiacos y apretando mas su ya contraído estomago.

-No …debe creer que estoy en la escuela.

El Uchiha enmudeció había concluido que Sakura envió a la niña en su búsqueda quizás para evitar encontrarse con el , pero nadie en su sano juicio mandaría a una niña sola en busca de un desconocido, quizás Sakura era una madre despreocupada por la seguridad y crianza de su hija.

Sarada escuchaba el tono de espera de su móvil, mientras que su corazón le latía con fuerza por lo que sucedería, escucho tres veces mas aquel tono hasta que la voz de su mamá le hablo.

-mamá…si estoy bien , no ..tranquila no me a pasado nada …. No te llamo para otra cosa , si mamá estoy bien.

El Uchiha presto atención a la conversación que la niña iba teniendo con la que suponía era Sakura , una gota de sudor sintió correr por su sien . Desde hace 14 años que no la volvía a ver , tantos años que no escuchaba la voz melodiosa de aquella mujer y ahora la adolescente sentada junto a él la tenia al teléfono , a poca distancia suya . Tragó saliva con fuerza reprimiendo las ganas de quitarle el celular y poder escucharla hablar .

-mamá…me vas a matar por lo que hice…pero voy con un señor que al parecer es mi papá en camino hacia el Delicias Coffe… ¿Alo?¿mamá? ¿estas ahí? …se llama Sasuke, ¿disculpe cual es su apellido?

La adolescente tapo con una mano el micrófono del celular y giro su cabeza hacia él. Sasuke se mordió la lengua , podía imaginar a Sakura estando al borde de un infarto en la otra linea del teléfono tal cual como él estaba.

-Uchiha.

Se mordió la lengua para reprimir una sonrisa . El no estaba acostumbrado a reír , el mundo de los negocios lo había cambiado radicalmente y su solitaria vida no ayudo a que recuperara su buen humor de juventud sin embargo imaginarse a una Sakura histérica le producía un gozo indescriptible.

-gracias… mamá dice llamarse Sasuke Uchiha ya estamos llegando al local te veo luego y perdóname.

Sarada colgó el celular por donde se podían escuchar los reclamos de la mujer ,guardo su móvil nuevamente y se empezó a masajear el cuello. Acto que para Sasuke no paso desapercibido ya que ese era su tic nervioso , el cual su psiquiatra a intentado quitarle durante interminable sesiones sin lograrlo. Quizás la idea de que aquella muchacha fuera su hija no era tan descabellada.

-me va a castigar hasta que cumpla 100 años .

La joven se apoyo en el respaldo del asiento y cerro los ojos imaginando su madre encolerizada regañándola. Una por faltar a la escuela , algo que para su progenitora era sagrado y dos por subirse al auto de un completo desconocido y tres por llevarlo a su trabajo.

—

Sakura quedo estática en la barra , su labio le tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron al instante. El celular lo dejo caer al suelo el cual hizo un leve estruendo al romperse ,sin embargo la cafetería estaba llena de gente conversando lo que amortiguo el ruido.

Ino preocupada por el estado de shock en que se encontraba su amiga se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ella. Dejo una bandeja llena de loza lucia sobre la barra y le toco el brazo a Sakura.

-¿Sakura?¿que ocurre ? ¿le paso algo a Sarada? ¿que tienes?

La Yamanaka la movió un poco para que su amiga reaccionara y pudiera decirle que es lo que sucedía , sin embargo la joven de ojos verdes solo balbuceaba en susurros imposibilitándole entenderle.

-¿Saku?por dios háblame dime que ocurre.

Ino zamarreo a su amiga quien tenia la mirada perdida y al sentir el brusco movimiento se enfoco en el rostro de la Yamanaka.

-viene hacia acá …..con Sarada…el viene hacia acá.

Apenas logro articular e hilar bien lo que estaba diciendo , fue tal la impresión de saber que su ex novio , el padre de su hija el hombre que por poco le destruye la vida venia en camino hacia su lugar de trabajo y por mas que quisiera salir huyendo de ahí sabia que el momento de enfrentarlo había llegado.

-¿quien?

Ino no comprendía a quién se refería Sakura y jamas se le paso por la cabeza que aquel peli negro ,que su amiga con tanto esmero había intentado olvidar y ocultar a Sarada estuviera por llegar a la cafetería.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

La rubia grito, ante lo que Sakura dijo y algunos clientes que disfrutaban de una merienda Gourmet se giraron hacia ellas. Ambas estaban al borde de la histeria mirándose con ojos casi desorbitados. En sus cabezas procesaban todo de manera rápida , intentando buscar una solución al problema que se avecinaba , Ino comenzaba a sentir lastima por su amiga ya que sabia de primera que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba superado , era el padre de Sarada y un patán de lo peor sin embargo creía que el momento de la verdad había llegado y su amiga Sakura tendría que enfrentarlo como la mujer que era mientras que la peli rosa quería ovillarse en el suelo , cerrar los ojos y llorar hasta no poder mas. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele de su cavidad torácica y las piernas le temblaban teniendo que afirmarse en la barra para no caer. Su cerebro ideaba la manera de salir de ahí y no tener que verlo , no después de 14 años extrañándolo , no después de lo mal que terminaron las cosas entre ellos y Sarada….por dios su pequeña como le explicaría que aquel hombre era su padre y los motivos que la llevaron a aislarse de él y jamas encontrarlo.

Ino se giro torpemente cuando escucho un auto estacionarse en las afueras del local. Sakura observo con pánico a su amiga e intento irse a la parte trasera de la cafetería, sin embargo la rubia la agarro firme de la mano reteniéndola.

-Frentona ….creo que llego la hora de la verdad.

La Yamanaka le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, ella la había apoyado durante todos los años de soledad en que su amiga se auto impuso , noches enteras consolándola por la traumática ruptura que tuvo con el Uchiha y días completos animándola a terminar sus estudios y seguir con su vida. Siempre fue la primera en decirle cuando se equivocaba y aplaudirla ante sus logros , por mínimo que fuera por lo que ahora sentía que el momento había llegado y era inevitable que se enfrentara de una vez por todas con Sasuke.

-No, Ino por favor….no puedo no estoy preparada y Sarada como se lo dire a ella.

Sakura apenas forcejeo con el agarre de su amiga , sentía que las fuerzas se le iban con cada respiración que daba y la desesperación inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su cerebro no razonaba nada coherente y las ganas de huir le eran irrefrenables.

-Amiga por favor fue Sarada quien dio con Sasuke ella ya sabe que es su padre.

Ino le sonrío e intento hacerla razonar , era evidente que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y no pensaba con claridad. Sakura quedo mirando los ventanales de la cafetería que daban hacia la calle como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. La Yamanaka siguió su mirada y trago saliva con fuerza al ver que se estaba estacionando un lujoso auto deportivo que desentonaba completamente con el sector.

Sakura apretó fuerte la mano de su amiga al ver a Sasuke , quien se bajo de aquel auto con aires de elegancia y orgullo, seguido de Sarada quien venia algo pálida y cabizbaja.

-Dios mío…. Este hombre esta mejor que cuando era un adolescente.

Ino no pudo evitar aquel comentario acerca del Uchiha, era inevitable ya que el hombre siempre fue muy apuesto y atractivo pero el paso de los años lo mejoro mas de lo que ya era, si incluso las mujeres que estaban en el interior de la cafetería le dirigieron una mirada cuando este hizo ingreso.

Sarada entro rápido al lugar , buscando con la mirada a su madre y cuando la ayo corrió hacia ella llorando.

-Perdón mamá , yo lo siento por desobedecerte pero necesitaba saber quien es mi padre lo lamento yo …

Sakura ignoro completamente a su hija ya que toda su atención la tenia en el recién llegado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verlo , vestido tan elegante y formal , con aquel imponente porte , su cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y esos ojos ….dios esos ojos la hacían olvidar todo. Sasuke se quedo quieto, el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor , las mesas distribuidas alrededor de la barra, una suave música de fondo , el olor a café le llego a su nariz antojándosele uno y la gente conversando animadamente le daban un toque muy hogareño al lugar sin embargo todo era opacado por ella. Ahí estaba , vestida de mesera , mirándolo tan sorprendida como estaba él. Los años la habían hecho mas mujer , aquellos rasgos casi infantiles que poseía cuando la conoció fueron reemplazados por unos mas maduros , su cabello rosado le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros cuanto le gustaba enredar sus dedos en el cuando eran pareja . Sus ojos verdes lo miraban sin parpadear y su boca estaba levemente abierta producto de la impresión .Gimió bajo, casi inaudible al fijarse en sus labios eran perfectos , bien rellenos y rosados cuanto le gustaba besarla, se maldijo por ser un estúpido y reaccionar de esa manera , definitivamente cambiaria de terapeuta.

Se abrocho un botón de su chaqueta , más por nerviosismo que realmente por necesitarlo y avanzo lento hacia Sakura , cada paso que daba hacia ella su estomago se contraía y sus manos le sudaban . Debió hacerse paso entre algunas mesas ocupadas lo cual atrajo la atención de una que otra mujer que se encontraba en el lugar lo cual fue ignorado, incluso dejo de oír las conversaciones de los presentes y la suave música de fondo , ya que toda su atención estaba fija en aquella peli rosada mesera.

Llego con la mejor calma fingida que pudo posicionándose frente a las dos mujeres que parecían estar viendo un fantasma.

-Buenas tardes…Sakura…Ino.

Saludo con voz neutral y fría ocultando el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que estaba experimentando, les hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza y espero algo impaciente a que alguna de las dos dijera o hiciera algo , sin embargo ambas jóvenes estaban enmudecidas sin apartar sus miradas de él , siendo Sarada quien las trajo de vuelta a la tierra e interrumpiendo la extraña escena , ya que jamas había visto a su madre y tía Ino de esa forma. Tiró del delantal de mesera de su mamá para llamar su atención.

-Mamá … ¿lo conoces?¿ es él?

Sakura la observo sin comprender las palabras de su hija , sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que le imposibilitaba hablar. Ino salió de su asombro e interfirió antes de que a su amiga le diera una crisis de pánico o saliera corriendo.

-Hola…Sasuke tanto tiempo, me alegra que aun recuerdes mi nombre. Se que ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar así que pasen a mi oficina que esta arriba en el segundo piso , les llevare un café y Sarada me ayudara ¿verdad?

La mencionada iba a protestar pero Ino le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera , así que se mordió la lengua y comprendió que debían arreglar aquel asunto los adultos.

Sakura camino casi arrastrando los pies por la escalera , se sentía fatal rogaba a kami que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara , ojalá la triturara y le diera fin a su existencia ,antes de tener que hablar con Sasuke. Jamas pensó cuando se levanto aquella mañana que terminaría re encontrandose con aquel peli negro .

Ingresaron a la pequeña oficina de la Yamanaka y tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro siendo separados por el pequeño escritorio abarrotado de papeles. Sasuke se cruzo de piernas y se masajeó el cuello , era una especie de tic aquel gesto que lo hacia cuando estaba muy nervioso o a punto de tomar una gran decisión financiera.

Sakura no pudo pasar por alto aquello recordándole que su hija hacia lo mismo y su mente le trajo a la memoria de el día en el que Sasuke le pidió que fuera su novia no había parado de tocarse el cuello y mover la cabeza nervioso. Habían sido tan felices…. pero eso era el pasado debía enfocarse en el presente y despachar cuanto antes al Uchiha.

Suspiro largamente antes de hablar , tomando el valor que estaba segura no tenia y mirándolo directamente a la cara le hablo.

-Bueno….primero que nada te pido disculpas si mi hija te hizo algún escándalo o te importuno hoy, me imagino que estabas trabajando .

La Haruno estaba incomoda , la mirada tan penetrante que le estaba dando Sasuke la hacia sentir escalofríos , teniendo que desviar su mirada del rostro de él.

El silencio se hizo presente en la estrecha oficina , la Haruno no sabia hacia donde mirar ni que hacer , cambiando de postura en la silla cada 5 segundos mientras que Sasuke solo mantenía su oscuros ojos fijos en ella, cruzado de piernas y con sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón , creía estar en un sueño ya que aun no asimilaba que en frente de el estaba ella , la que alguna vez fue su novia y aparente madre de su "hija".

La joven no lo soporto mas , se suponía que debían conversar desenredar las cosas entre ellos y si ninguno de los dos hablaba jamas llegarían a algún acuerdo, ademas Sakura desconocía la postura que Sasuke tomaría con Sarada y necesitaba saberla.

-creo que …hay cosas que debemos aclarar …

-¿por que me lo ocultaste?

Las palabras de Sakura murieron en su garganta ante la pregunta formulada por Sasuke. Escuchar su voz le provoco miles de sensaciones que creía extintas. Tuvo que respirar un par de veces de manera forzosa para calmar su cuerpo que aun pese a los años transcurridos seguían despertando ante el Uchiha.

-Sasuke….te pediré que ..dejes las cosas como están , me vuelvo a disculpar por la actitud de mi hija, desconozco como dio contigo ni como se las arreglo para que tu la escucharas pero te pido por favor que te retires y no vuelvas a nuestras vidas.

Hablo con la mayor seriedad que su voz le permitía , intentando calmar sus nervios y el temblor de sus manos para que el Uchiha pudiera tomarla en serio y se fuera de ahí de manera tranquila.

El peli negro no daba crédito a lo que su ex novia le estaba diciendo. Después de lo sucedido en el día no seria capaz de dormir en paz sin saber si aquella adolescente era su hija o no, de saber porque le hizo tanto daño , siendo que el fue sincero con ella y le entrego su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio cuando apenas se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre . Todo lo hizo de manera honesta y ella ..ella solo había jugado con el , solo se burlo y ahora …ahora que volvía a su vida y con una supuesta hija le pedía que se marchara sin siquiera tener una explicación.

Se descruzo de piernas acercando su cuerpo hacia el escritorio , quería intimidarla tal cual lo hacia con sus enemigos en los negocios o con su propia familia, se encargaría de hacerle saber que con el no se jugaba.

-Lo siento Sakura pero aquella niña me busco y sembró la duda en mi. No puedes pedirme que me vaya sin saber la verdad.

Sasuke fijo su negra mirada en ella , tenso su mandíbula al recorrer disimuladamente las facciones tan hermosas de Sakura , seguía pese a los años con aquella inmaculada belleza tan pura y ..tan mentirosa a la vez , aquella mujer era la desgracia para cualquier hombre y esta vez no se dejaría llevar por sus encantos.

-¿duda?

Sakura lo miro consternada ante sus palabras y el miedo de que pudiera perder a su hija, lo único que le quedaba en la vida la embargo por completo . Al parecer Sasuke no tenia intenciones de irse con tranquilidad.

-Sí la duda de saber si es mi hija o no , nos veremos en tribunales ya que de ser mi hija voy a exigir todos mis derechos como padre.

Sasuke mantenía su rostro imperturbable, sentado frente a ella observándola detenidamente, como si estuviera analizando a su presa. Sakura quedo petrificada ante lo dicho por el Uchiha , si tomaba sus derechos paternales significaría que tendrían que acordar visitas , Sarada tendría que pasar tiempo con él o quizás intentaría quitarle la custodia de su hija.

Se levanto como un resorte de su asiento y golpeo el escritorio con sus dos manos.

-¡Estas loco si crees que podrás quitarme a mi hija! Sarada es MI hija , hemos sido las dos durante todo este tiempo y tu ni nadie me la va a arrebatar.

Sakura achico sus ojos y sus fosas nasales se dilataron para respirar, se sentía a punto de explotar. Ya no tenia 19 años cuando el apellido Uchiha la hacían temblar de miedo ni tampoco se sentía intimidada por ser una mujer humilde , no habían motivos para temerles ya no y estaba dispuesta a defender a su hija de aquella cruel familia con uñas y dientes.

Sasuke mantuvo su compostura impenetrable , esperaba que la mujer reaccionara de manera colérica pero no tan fiera con él. Se levanto de su asiento y abotono su abrigo , luego saco su billetera de cuero negra y busco una tarjeta, dejándosela encima del escritorio a la peli rosa.

-Ahí están mis números de contacto y el de mi secretaria , esperare tu llamada .Necesito saber si es mi hija o no por lo que pediré hora en un laboratorio de confianza para la prueba de ADN.

Diciendo aquello Sasuke se retiro del lugar dejando a una Sakura al borde del colapso. Apenas podía procesar lo que el peli negro le había dicho ¿prueba de ADN? Quería someter a su hija a esa clase de exámenes , no le importaba que desconfiara de su paternidad ni siquiera le dolía que él pensara que Sarada tenia otro padre pero si le inquietaba tener que someter a su única hija a esa clase de pruebas.

Tomo la tarjeta que el peli negro dejo encima , leyéndola con dificultad ya que su vista empezaba a nublársele producto de las lagrimas.

-Uchiha Sasuke ingeniero y gerente de Sharingan S.A….dios mio esto se pondra horrible.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLAAAAAAA ¿COMO ESTÁN? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? espero que si , le tensión a nuestra pareja favorita *.* .**

**Arella 96 muy acertado comentario jejeje , espero no defraudarte en esta historia . **

Gracias por leer este segundo capitulo y leemos en el próximo!

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Humillada

Por mas que intentara no lograba concentrarse en la televisión y mucho menos en calmar los niveles de ansiedad que estaba experimentando ya que su estomago seguía contraído desde que hablo con Sasuke al medio día y para empeorar la situación comenzaba a sentir palpitaciones.

Suspiro y movió su cabeza para alejar de su mente la imagen del Uchiha, aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores , analizándola sin mostrar ninguna expresión mas que el desprecio hicieron que su piel se erizara y aquella vieja herida comenzara a abrirse recordándole que pese a los años transcurridos aun no estaba completamente inmune a Sasuke.

Nuevamente en su vida estaba la familia Uchiha amenazándola , haciéndola sentir pequeña e insignificante . Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar y fingió prestar atención al ridículo programa de televisión que estaban viendo.

-mamá...¿ese hombre...realmente es mi padre?

Sarada se encontraba acostada a su lado, después de la visita de Sasuke ,Ino le dio el día libre y se fue directo a casa con su hija. Ambas estaban exhaustas emocionalmente , había sido un día muy intenso y se merecían un descanso.

Trago saliva y se mordió el labio ante la pregunta de su hija, aquella conversación sobre el padre de Sarada siempre la evadió pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y tenia que hablar con la verdad.

Bajo todo el volumen del televisor y atrajo hacia ella a la adolescente , la acomodó en su pecho abrazándola como si aun fuera una bebe y tomo valor , porque por dios que lo necesitaba remover su pasado le dolía y la culpa la embargaba sintiéndose incluso sucia pero le revelaría solo una parte de la historia la menos oscura .

-Sí cariño... Sasuke Uchiha es tu papá.

Sintió como la joven se tensaba entre sus brazos, cuanto quería evitarle cualquier dolor emocional o sufrimiento , por años evadió revelarle su secreto para mantenerla a salvo y completamente alejada de la familia Uchiha , sin éxito ya que subestimo la inteligencia de su hija siendo esta quien dio con su progenitor.

-mamá...¿por qué el señor Sasuke no sabía de mi existencia?

Sarada hablo sin rencor hacia su madre por jamas revelarle aquel secreto que con tanto esmero le guardo , haber conocido a su padre el día de hoy la hizo entenderla. Aquel hombre la trato con completa indiferencia y rechazo , llegando incluso a creer que fue un error encontrarlo.

Sakura la apretó aun mas hacia ella para reconfortar a su pequeña . Le revelaría sólo lo suficiente para calmar y saciar la necesidad de saber de su hija.

-la relación que tuve con Sasuke no termino de la mejor manera y después de separarnos me enteré de que estaba embarazada , como las cosas terminaron tan mal no tuve el valor de buscarlo y contarle, decidí alejarme y hacer mi vida a parte.

-¿cómo se conocieron? Y ¿por qué terminaron mal? Digo... se ve que es un tipo algo frío y callado pero no me impresiona que sea malo.

-...eres muy perceptiva e inteligente cariño.

Sakura le besó la nuca a la muchacha . Contó mentalmente hasta 10 para poder hablar de algo que aún , pese a los años transcurridos, le dolía en su corazón.

-lo conocí cuando entre a la universidad, yo estaba en la facultad de psicología y el en la de administración y negocios. Fue Naruto quien nos presentó. En aquel entonces Sasuke era un chico muy popular en las fraternidades, sociable y muy conversador ...el Sasuke que hoy llevaste a mi trabajo solo se parece físicamente al de aquella época.

-mmmmm es raro imaginármelo como tú lo conociste...el tipo casi me fulmino con su mirada cuando el señor Naruto le dijo que yo podía ser su hija.

Sakura contuvo la respiración para apaciguar la rabia que la invadía en su interior. Hubiera dado todo para que su hija no se habría tenido que enfrentar sola a Sasuke quién no era ni la sombra del muchacho alegre y extrovertido que conoció.

-tranquila cariño... no es fácil que una niña tan increíble como tú le diga que es su hija jajajaja.

-mamá no seas ridícula ... ahora que ¿vamos a hacer?

-bueno ...primero ...él quiere pruebas que comprueben que eres su hija.

-¿ADN?

Sakura maldijo mentalmente de que Sarada fuera tan perspicaz , quería ser ella quien le explicara lo que se les avecinaba pero una vez más su hija ya había tomado la delantera.

-así es mi vida... pero yo no te obligaré a nada si tú no quieres hacerte la prueba yo te apoyaré y..

-SÍ quiero ... aunque Sasuke parece ser una persona muy importante y a pesar de que tú me digas que si es mi papá ...no quiero que lo sea.

Sarada se salió del regazo de su madre, sentándose en la cama mirándola con ojos vidriosos. Tuvo que quitarse sus lentes para poder secarse su vista la cual estaba empañada por las lágrimas.

-mamá no quiero que me separen de ti ...me arrepiento de haberlo buscado de haber sido tan desobediente contigo .

Sakura estaba conmovida por la actitud de su hija , desde que Sarada llego a su vida odiaba verla llorar o sufrir , siempre le evito cualquier angustia e intento que la joven creciera en un entorno feliz y sin grandes preocupaciones mas que ser responsable en la escuela y verla ahora tan afligida y arrepentida de dar con el paradero de su padre le partía el alma , estaba claro que no era lo que la joven esperaba , acostumbrada a una madre cariñosa y comprensiva , sus expectativas de un padre así habían sido tiradas a la basura por aquel hombre tan serio y frió.

-Mi amor tranquila, nadie nos va a separar yo siempre seré tu madre y primero tendrían que matarme para que te alejen de mi ¿ok? ..ahora …Sasuke es tu padre quizás no era lo que esperabas pero te juro que no es un mal hombre. Ahora a dormir señorita que mañana tienes escuela.

-esta bien…¿mamá?.

-Dime cariño.

-Te amo.

Sarada le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y luego se acomodo en la cama junto a ella , dispuesta a dormir , había sido un día duro a nivel mental y emocional por lo que el sueño la invadió al instante , caso contrario a la peli rosa , que el re encuentro con su antiguo amor le trajo sentimientos encontrados. Su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar al verlo , sus rasgos tan masculinos se habían marcado mas con el paso de los años , incluso lo encontró mas alto de lo que era cuando tenia 20 , la mirada ónix tan cálida y risueña de aquella época había sido reemplazada por una fría y vacía , eso la intimido pero a la vez la hizo sentirse preocupada por él de seguro la vida no a sido miel sobre ojuelas y por algo cambio tanto.

Se giro en la cama dandole la espalda a su hija quien dormía hace un buen rato ya , mientras que ella no podía alejar de su mente a aquel peli negro que pese al paso de los años le seguía quitando el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ambas mujeres se levantaron para iniciar sus actividades. Sakura debió pedir permiso a Ino para que la liberara lo que quedaba de la semana del trabajo y solo iría a la Universidad a dejar algunos informes que debía entregar.

Se observo demasiadas veces en el espejo de cuerpo completo , negando con la cabeza cada traje semi formal que se probaba . Su guardarropa no era muy amplio , ya que el dinero lo dejaba para darle prioridad a las necesidades de Sarada y ahora se maldecía mentalmente de no tener nada apropiado para ir hacia la empresa de Sasuke. Se volvió a probar una falda palo rosa ajustada que le quedaba cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla con una blusa blanca de tirantes girondo un par de veces mas frente al espejo rechazando nuevamente su imagen. Se sentó derrotada sobre la cama y jugueteo con la tarjeta de presentación que le entrego el Uchiha. La observo un buen rato pensativa , sin saber qué decisión tomar o que hacer.

Sarada cruzo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina pero al pasar por la habitación de su madre se detuvo y le sonrió al verla vestida tan elegante.

-ooooooh… mamá te ves hermosa.

La joven entro al cuarto y tomo asiento junto a ella regalándole una sonrisa la cual le dio valor y fuerza para seguir adelante.

-gracias Sarada..¿estas lista para el colegio?

-SÍ.

-Bien… ve por tu desayuno yo te alcanzo en breve.

Su hija le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió canturreando de la habitación, aquel gesto tan despreocupado por parte de la adolescente la reconfortaron. Si Sarada estaba feliz , pese a la desilusión que se llevo con Sasuke , ella debía luchar por mantener aquella felicidad y si tenia que enfrentarse a todo el clan Uchiha esta vez lo haría , no huiría a esconderse donde el poder de ellos no la alcanzara.

El camino hacia la escuela de Sarada fue tranquilo , ambas conversaban animadamente sin tocar el tema del examen de ADN y mucho menos el de Sasuke , era el mecanismo de defensa que Sakura tomo para con su hija , hasta que no estuviera todo aclarado era mejor no insistir . Una vez que la joven hizo ingreso a su establecimiento educacional , la peli rosa cambio de dirección hacia la zona mas sofisticada y exclusiva de Tokyo. Le costo dar con la dirección que aparecía en la tarjeta de presentación del Uchiha ya que no acostumbraba a andar por esos lugares. Estaciono su auto unas cuadras de distancia , necesitaba caminar un poco antes de volver a verlo. Se cuestiono si la podría atender ya que había roto su celular y no pudo anticipar su visita. Suspiro y contó hasta 10 , por mas que lo negara su cuerpo aun reaccionaba ante el peli negro , tantos años separados sin saber nada uno del otro y aun así los sentimientos por el se hacían presentes. Golpeo el manubrio molesta consigo misma , 14 años transcurrieron desde su separación y ella jamas lo logro superar ; intento tantas veces rehacer su vida pero nunca tuvieron resultado ya que Sasuke siempre estaba ahí como un fantasma apoderándose de ella. Observo su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor , buscando alguna imperfección en su suave maquillaje aprobando su imagen y salió de su auto. Camino con lentitud por las calles atestadas de gente , todos vestidos formales, con sus celulares en la oreja y algunos con el portátil. Aquella zona era completamente empresarial. Se detuvo en las afueras del edificio y leyó las letras adosadas en la entrada.

-Sharingan S.A… con que lo logro.

Esbozo una sonrisa quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes Sasuke jamas habría logrado montar tremenda empresa e independizarse de la de su padre. Un embarazo a los 20 años , cuando el joven apenas llevaba 2 años de estudios en la Universidad no lo habrían beneficiado para nada y no habría llegado tan lejos como ahora.

Movió su cabeza de manera negativa ahuyentando esos pensamientos , lo que hizo en el pasado ya esta y no se puede cambiar , las cosas eran mejor no cuestionarlas.

Entro en el edificio y camino con fingida tranquilidad hacia el mesón de informaciones en donde una amable jovencita la atendió.

-Buena días señorita ..¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

La impecable joven mantenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro , gesto que Sakura agradeció y le devolvió el saludo con amabilidad.

-Buenos días , necesito ver a..Sa…Don Sasuke Uchiha.

La peli rosa se retracto antes de usar un tono tan informal con el peli negro , era mejor mantener las formalidades para así no levantar sospechas en la empresa del Uchiha , cuando saliera a la luz publica de que el joven empresario tenia una hija no reconocida estaba segura de que lo acosaran en aquel edificio y no le sorprendería que la prensa a ella.

-Lo lamento pero el señor Uchiha solo atiende con previa reserva de hora , Si gusta puedo comunicarme con su secretaria y agendar…

-No no no …escuche señorita si avisa que Sakura Haruno esta aquí me va a atender enseguida.

Sakura apoyo su bolso sobre el mesón y acerco un poco mas su rostro al de la joven , quien comenzaba a irritarla.

-Lo siento pero eso es imposible como le dije , el señor Uchiha solo atiende..

-Con previa reserva en su agenda eso ya me lo dijo , pero por favor necesito hablar con él ..es algo urgente y delicado.

La joven peli rosa intento abogar por el lado sensible de la imperturbable muchacha , quien no dejaba de sonreírle y negar con su cabeza. Sakura tomo su bolso molesta y se giro en dirección hacia los ascensores , sabia que aquello era estúpido ya que desconocía en que piso se encontraba Sasuke trabajando ,pero estaba segura de una cosa que no se iría de ahí sin hablar con él. Un guardia se le acerco de manera muy disimulada , sin embargo se vio interrumpido por la llegada del otro dueño de la empresa.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿eres tú?

La mencionada se giro y paso por al lado del guardia con la cabeza en alto, se poso en frente del rubio hombre y le sonrío con sinceridad. Una de las cosas que lamentaba de haberse alejado de Sasuke fue en perder la amistad del Uzumaki.

-Hola …Naruto ..tanto tiempo…¿comó estas?

-No puedo creer que seas tu Sakura-chan…en verdad regresaste … ven pasa. Ella sube conmigo gracias.

Él rubio la tomo de un brazo con suavidad y observo con carisma al señor de seguridad. Ingresaron en el ascensor para los ejecutivos de alto cargo ,el cual estaba vacío.

-supongo que vienes hablar con Sasuke.

-Así es .. creo que estas enterado de todo ¿no?

Sakura acomodo su bolso en el hombro nerviosa , se alegro en parte de que ambos jóvenes seguían muy unidos y por ende Sasuke debió contarle sobre la existencia de Sarada.

-Sí …veras yo me tope con tu hija ayer , quería hablar conmigo y bueno ….no fue difícil concluir que mi amigo era el padre …Sarada es igual a él.

Naruto le sonrío de manera sincera. Estaba muy contento de re encontrarse con Sakura quien fue muy amiga de el cuando estaba en la universidad y lamento mucho la ruptura que tuvo con Sasuke , de lo cual nunca supo que fue lo que sucedió entre los dos para que se distanciaran de esa manera ya que aquel tema estaba prohibido, sin embargo volver a verla lo lleno de una indescriptible felicidad y ya tendrían tiempo para aclarar todos los asuntos.

La voz electrónica del ascensor les indico que habían llegado al piso 30 del edificio ,abriendo las puertas. El rubio le indico a Sakura que saliera primero y luego le dijo donde quedaba la oficina de Sasuke.

El ultimo piso del edificio era amplio , al salir del ascensor se encontraba un mostrador aparentemente hecho de mármol con dos jóvenes de sonrisa amable , cada una con su computador respectivo. Al ver a Naruto ambas muchachas le hicieron una reverencia japonesa mostrando el profundo respecto que tenían por el Uzumaki.

-Buenos dias Chiyoko , Den.

-Buenos días señor Uzumaki y señorita.

Ambas lo saludaron al mismo tiempo , dejando a una Sakura algo sorprendida cuestionando si era alguna política de la empresa sonreír siempre y saludar de manera sincronizada.

-¿llego Sasuke?

El Uzumaki pregunto por su amigo y se acerco al mesón para retirar un alto de documentos y carpetas que debía revisar y comenzar su jornada laboral.

-Si señor Naruto , Don Uchiha ya esta en su oficina trabajando. Le recuerdo de la reunión con los socios de Rusia a las 12 y 30 minutos.

-Gracias Den, bien …Sakura sígueme te dejare con Sasuke.

-¿Los anuncio señor?

-No Den, no es necesario gracias.

Naruto les devolvió el saludo una vez mas al igual que Sakura y se adentraron por la oficina la cual solo contaba con el mesón de recepción , una sala de reuniones completamente de vidrio y dos oficinas una enfrente de la otra.

El Uzumaki se detuvo en la gran puerta de madera y antes de entrar se giro hacia Sakura.

-Sakura-chan…sé que no debería entrometerme entre ustedes , pero …Sasuke ya no es el mismo , este mundo de los negocios más todos sus asuntos familiares lo volvieron algo …frío..solo te pediré que …tengas paciencia con él.

-Ya me di cuenta…gracias Naruto.

La joven lo abrazo siendo correspondida por el rubio, quien la dejo sola ya que este debía empezar a trabajar antes de que Sasuke se enojara con él.

Sakura observo un momento la puerta de madera, la cual tenia un cartel de metal pequeño colgado que decía "_Gerente general , Uchiha Sasuke"_. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido , toco la puerta con suavidad como si con eso pudiese traspasarla y llegar hacia el dueño de aquel nombre que tantas emociones le producía. Respiro profundo y pensó en su hija ,ese era el motivo por el cual había ido y cualquier otro asunto quedaba fuera.

Iba a golpear cuando la puerta se abrió de manera inesperada , quedando de frente con la visión de un pectoral cubierto por una camisa blanca y una corbata ploma. Inhalo profundo y sus pulmones se llenaron del perfume masculino. Debió retroceder un poco para disminuir la cercanía y así relajar en algo su cuerpo, mientras subía su mirada a la cara confusa del culpable de asustarla y ponerla en un estado casi histérico.

-Sasuke…

El joven la observaba confundido y sorprendido a la vez , no esperaba salir de su oficina y toparse a la mujer que le quito el sueño durante toda la noche. Su boca se seco como un desierto al verla, aquellos ojos verdes tan expresivos y llenos de vida lo miraban algo ¿asustados?, como si la hubiese descubierto en alguna travesura , lo que le causo curiosidad por su inesperada visita.

-¿Sakura? ..¿qué haces aquí?

-yo…vengo a hablar algunas cosas contigo …¿tienes tiempo?

La joven recobro su compostura de mujer adulta y seria , irguiéndose y acomodando una vez más su bolso en su hombro. Desvió su mirada hacia los papeles que Sasuke sostenía , asumiendo de que debía de tener una vida ocupada.

-Sí…debiste llamar antes pero pasa .

Sasuke le hizo un espacio en el umbral de la puerta para que esta ingresara, aquel gesto fue completamente intencional ya que la peli rosa camino y paso muy cerca de él rozándole su pecho con el hombro impregnando su nariz con el olor de su cabello. Aspiro hondo y sus sentidos volvieron a la vida , aquel aroma que hace tantos años no sentía había vuelto, su cuerpo respondió rápido y su mente le trajo recuerdos de juventud , cuando podía aspirar aquella fragancia tan hipnotizante para el cada vez que estaba junto a ella .

-¿estas bien?

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sin embargo no se movió se quedo ahí estático en el marco de la puerta observándola , aquella falda ajustada le quedaba demasiado bien .

-¿Sasu…ke?

Lo volvió a llamar y esta vez reacciono , no podía quedarse parado solo observándola. Carraspeo un poco y cerro la puerta , le indico que tomara asiento y regreso a su estampa de hombre de negocios.

Sakura tomo asiento en la silla de cuero , en un acto reflejo se estiro un poco su falda bajándola, fue consiente de los minutos en que Sasuke la escaneo con la mirada haciéndola sentir incomoda con aquella ropa, de seguro estaba pensando lo peor de ella tal cual como se lo hizo saber cuando rompieron hace muchos años atrás.

El Uchiha dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio y tomo asiento enfrente de ella, tocándose el cuello para relajarse.

-Me dejaste algo sorprendido por tu visita te pido que para la próxima vez llames..te di mi tarjeta y ahí ..

-lo siento no tengo teléfono ,se rompió.

Sasuke la observo más sorprendido , ¿quién no tenia un teléfono en pleno siglo XXI? Al parecer Sakura seguía siendo Sakura.

-no importa ya lo repondré…bueno vine a hablar sobre Sarada.

-¿Sarada?

El peli negro cruzo sus brazos y acomodo sus gafas de descanso . EL nombre de aquella niña le era tan extraño, tan lejano para el ; la paternidad jamas estuvo en sus planes los enterró el día en que acabo su relación con Sakura y se dedico a hacer crecer el imperio que había formado independizándose completamente de su familia, pero ahora las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado y todavía no sabia muy bien que camino tomar.

-Sí …de Sarada , mi hija . Ella esta dispuesta a hacerse el examen de ADN pensaba en elegir el laboratorio pero prefiero que lo hagas tú para que no hayan dudas.

-¿dudas? ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas si Sarada resulta ser mi hija?

Sasuke cambio su postura a una más fiera , si aquella mujer esperaba alguna compensación económica de su parte o sacar algún provecho de esta situación estaba muy equivocada esta vez no caería ante ella.

-No te pediremos nada , Sarada solo quería saber quien era su padre y ya te conoció. El examen lo haremos por ti para que te quedes tranquilo .

Sakura aparento tranquilidad aunque por dentro se quebraba con cada palabra salida de la boca de Sasuke. A pesar de los años transcurridos y de jamas entender bien porque este decidió terminar con ella , no le guardaba rencor pese que la vida se le puso cuesta arriba al ser madre soltera y tan joven pero al parecer para el Uchiha ella era un enemigo del cual tenia que librarse y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias.

-ya lo veremos Sakura, ¿puedes dimensionar cuanto es lo que le correspondería a Sarada si en sus sangres corre sangre Uchiha?

Sasuke se quito sus gafas de descanso y las dejo sobre el escritorio , cruzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente a la joven. Quería lastimarla y hacerla sentir inferior a él , humillarla era lo que quería por todo el daño que le causo en el pasado y las consecuencias que le trajo a su vida. Lo confisco a una vida solitaria ,ya que debió alejarse casi por completo de su familia y sus relaciones amorosas se volvieron esporádicas y ligeras. Ella debía pagar , por todo .

Sakura lo observo consternada y ofendida, cada palabra salida de la boca del peli negro le dolía más que la anterior . Sus ojos se humedecieron y estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima , de no ser porque pensó en Sarada y en que debía ser fuerte por ella se habría puesto a llorar como una niña.

-Mira Sasuke…puedes guardar cada peso de tu gran fortuna porque no nos interesa y no nos hace falta. Yo solo quiero aclarar esto y tomar la mejor decisión por el bien de mi hija.

Sakura irguió su postura y no le quito la vista de encima al peli negro, no volvería a ser humillada y mucho menos ofendida por ningún miembro Uchiha.

-¿no les hace falta? Claro..¿por eso tienes en una escuela publica a Sarada y trabajas de camarera en una pintoresca cafetería?

-¿..Como sabes…del colegio de Sarada?

La peli rosa abrió sus ojos sorprendida y asustada a la vez. Aquel detalle de la escuela de Sarada la asusto ya que significaba que Sasuke estaba investigando y habían cosas que no quería que salieran a la luz.

-¿Sorprendida? ¿qué crees que no hice mis averiguaciones?

Sasuke se sentía victorioso en aquella pequeña guerra, relajando un poco su postura y agudizando mas su mirada en ella. Su estomago estaba muy apretado y las manos le sudaban, convenciéndose de que esas sensaciones eran producto del mal rato que esa mujer le hacia pasar y no porque estaba despertando cada célula de su cuerpo ante Sakura.

-¡Escucha!

La joven perdió el autocontrol que poseía y golpeo el escritorio del Uchiha , molesta levantándose de su asiento como si este le quemara.

-puedes insultarme, humillarme y pensar de mi lo que se te antoje pero a mi hija la dejas fuera de esto. No quiero que te acerques a ella ni nadie de tu asquerosa familia , cuando tengas las pruebas de ADN las cosas cambiaran pero antes de eso no.

Sakura sentía vértigo por lo acelerado que se encontraba su pulso y la rabia que invadía su sistema. El simple hecho de que mencionara a su hija y de las "investigaciones" que este estaba haciendo le revolvieron el estomago . Sarada podría estar siendo vigilada , por Sasuke y con ello es cosa de tiempo que tenga encima de ella al resto de la familia Uchiha y eso , no lo permitiría. Sí tendría que asesorarse con abogados o largarse nuevamente de la ciudad lo haría , la seguridad y tranquilidad de su hija le eran prioridad.

Sasuke quedo pasmado con la actitud tan fiera de la Haruno. Aquella estampa de mujer segura y serena había cambiado radicalmente por una amenazadora y agresiva , haciéndola ver como una leona a punto de saltar sobre su presa ...y ese gesto tan obvio para una madre ... lo éxito , que tuviera esa actitud casi primitiva …salvaje por defender a su hija hizo que su sangre hirviera por ella y le dieron ganas de comprobar si aquel comportamiento lo tendría en otra situación..mas intima. Debió removerse en su asiento incomodo por la reacción de su cuerpo , ya que el pantalón le empezaba a quedar algo ajustado en la entre pierna y no era adecuado ni el momento para tener fantasías con su ex.

-lo siento Sakura pero debo tomar mis precauciones contigo ..no tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces .

Estaba consciente que sus palabras eran veneno puro , pero no podía evitarlo estaba tan dolido con ella , por las cosas del pasado que no podía evitar humillarla a pesar que en su interior sentía una molestia casi como si tuviera algo corto punzante penetrando en su tórax.

Sakura sentía como una vena de su frente palpitaba de la rabia que estaba sintiendo , definitivamente jamas llegaría a un acuerdo con aquel hombre que no se parecía en nada al joven de 20 años que con su mirada ónix le quitaba el aliento. Iba a bofetearlo , sin importarle que estaba en su oficina , ni en su lugar de trabajo ni el motivo por el cual estaban nuevamente juntos intentando conversar. Se impulso un poco sobre el escritorio y alzo la mano , dispuesta a golpear aquel varonil rostro digno de una portada de las mejores revistas de modas.

-¿interrumpo algo?

La voz melodiosa de una joven peli roja los distrajo a ambos. Sakura desvío su mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina y su rostro se torno pálido. No podía creer quien estaba de pie ahí mirándola con la misma frialdad de hace tantos años.

Karin estaba con una carpeta de cuero en sus manos , sus gafas levemente caídas en su nariz. Vestida con una falda tubo muy ajustada , zapatos de tacón aguja y una blusa algo más suelta, su pelo rojizo suelto lo que daba un aire digno de una diosa. Ingreso con completa seguridad a la oficina , ocultando la sorpresa desagradable de volver a ver a Sakura Haruno ahí. Estaba segura de que los interrumpió en alguna discusión e incluso creyó que la peli rosa golpearía a Sasuke, algo que averiguaría más tarde por ahora dejaría su territorio marcado.

-¿pasa algo cariño?

La recién llegada se poso junto al Uchiha y utilizo aquel apodo que le decía en la intimidad , cuando todos habían abandonado aquellas oficinas y nadie los podría escuchar. Eran demasiados años junto al peli negro , si bien no tenían una relación formal…era ella quien lo acompañaba en todas sus reuniones , eventos sociales…incluso pasaba algunas navidades o años nuevos con la familia de este . Ella era la oficial y había sido así por años , desde que logro sacar a aquella insignificante mujer de la vida de Sasuke y se encargaría de que siguiera asi.

-Karin..¿recuerdas a Sakura?

El peli negro se levanto de su asiento y presentó a ambas mujeres, respirando la incomodidad en el aire. Sakura recobró su compostura, pese a sentir hiel en su boca al escuchar el apodo tan meloso que uso la colorina con Sasuke y peor fue al darse cuenta de que este estaba muy cómodo con ello le revolvió el intestino.

-Claro…como olvidarla…

-Sasuke me retiro , no tengo nada mas que decirte . Si quieres me puedes enviar un correo cuando tengas todo visto, con permiso.

Sakura hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida de la oficina del joven. Su cuerpo era una mezcla de sensaciones que si no se retiraba luego iba a explotar ahí y rompería a llorar enfrente de Sasuke y Karin.

-Sakura..mañana pasare por ti a las 11 en la cafetería , iremos a hacer el tramite.

Sasuke trago saliva con algo de dificultad , desde que se independizo completamente de su familia y se dedico al mundo de los negocios había desarrollado la capacidad de ser un hombre completamente racional y no emocional , por lo que desde hace años que no le importaba quebrar a una pequeña empresa o dificultarle el camino a un magnate , los sentimientos de las personas no eran de su incumbencia hasta ahora, claro…que pudo palpar el sentimiento de nostalgia y quizás decepción que Sakura estaba experimentando en esos momentos; ella siempre fue como un libro abierto para el , sus ojos le transmitían tristeza y su cuerpo gritaba que estaba sufriendo ,la conexión que poseía con ella era única y verla irse así de triste le hizo sentir culpabilidad por dejar que Karin lo tratara con tanta cercanía delante de ella y peor aun mencionar el tema de su paternidad como un tramite.

-¿Se puede saber que tramites tienes con esa mujer?

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! jajajaja como ****están? les agrado este capitulo? las cosas se empiezan a complicar un poquito mas jejeje .**

**-edtru23 gracias por tu mensaje y me alegro de haberte transmitido el nerviosismo que los personajes sintieron y por animarme a seguir con la historia :D espero que aya sido de tu agrado este capitulo!**

**-AIHc924 holaaaaa gracias por tu mensajito^.^estoy feliz de que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte ! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**-Arella 96 jajajajajaja amiga eres demasiado intuitiva y perspicaz tus teorías son muy acertadas jeje y trato de mantener un poco la relacion que tienen los personajes con el anime , Sarada en Boruto trata a Naruto con mucho respeto y admiración , intento replicar eso en el fics . Te leo en el próximo capitulo!**

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

ADN

**-**¿Sasuke? ….te hice una pregunta.

Karin esperaba impaciente una explicación por parte del Uchiha . Sorpresa le causo toparse con aquella mujer que casi le provoca un infarto y cómo si tuviera una alarma en su interior esta se activo al instante. La presencia de Sakura no significaba nada bueno y mucho menos que tuviera "tramites" con Sasuke.

El peli negro la ignoro completamente , sentándose en su escritorio y volviendo a los documentos que dejo de lado por la llegada de la Haruno. Karin lo observo molesta, lo conocía tan bien que sabia que no obtendría ninguna explicación por parte del Uchiha, cuando volvía a aquel hermetismo del cual rara vez salía era imposible sacarle siquiera una palabra.

-Escuchame Sasuke ….solo te recordare el daño que aquella mujer causo en tu vida y que e sido yo quien a estado ahí durante todo este tiempo.

Karin le dejo encima del escritorio una carpeta negra de cuero y salió molesta de la oficina. Sasuke se masajeo la sien buscando relajar en algo su atormentada mente. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que se le avecinaba. El era un empresario joven , proveniente de una de las familias mas poderosas de Japón y cuando saliera a la luz publica que tenia una hija no reconocida tendría una avalancha de periodistas adosados en la entrada de su empresa y toda su familia lo empezaría a hostigar. Se levanto de su asiento y camino con la manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando a través del enorme ventanal la ciudad. Suspiro y permaneció en silencio , siendo consiente de que su vida cambiaria sin embargo lo que más lo inquietaba era Sakura. Habían tantas cosas que no entendía , se suponía que su primo Obito le había entregad una cantidad de dinero importante a ella como pago por …ciertos favores. Recordar aquello era abrir una vieja herida para él que jamas cicatrizo pero tenia que lograr encajar las piezas y comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Con aquel dinero ella podía haber vivido tranquila durante mucho tiempo sin mayores preocupaciones por lo que era raro que estuviera trabajando de mesera en una cafetería. Algo no cuadraba y esperaba averiguarlo.

Tres suaves golpes en su puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y acomodó sus gafas de descanso en el puente de su nariz.

-pase.

Leyó los documentos que debía firmar antes del medio día sin prestar mayor atención a ellos, su mente estaba siendo ocupada completamente por aquella peli rosa y de su posible paternidad.

-¿Sasuke?…

-Pasa Naruto.

El rubio hombre entro dudando en si debía o no importunar a su amigo, ya que este parecía alejado de la realidad mirando los documentos. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y camino rigido hacia el escritorio de Sasuke. Lo observo un momento y al ver que el peli negro no cambiaba su postura ni le dirigía la mirada , concluyo de que las cosas no andaban bien.

-Oye…te traje el contrato por los Rusos, lo leí y me parece bien, deje firmada mi parte solo falta la tuya.

Naruto dejo la carpeta encima del meson y se sentó en la comoda silla de cuero. Suspiro resignado por la actitud tan abstraída del Uchiha.

-¿teme?…¿esta todo bien…paso algo?

-Naruto quiero estar solo…largate.

-Okey….al parecer la visita de Sakura-chan no fue buena.

Sasuke lo observo fijamente , el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su ex novia en los labios de otro hombre que no fuera él le molestaba sobre manera. Apretó un poco el documento que tenia en sus manos y respiro hondo antes de hablar.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Sasuke…sabes que puedes contar con migo teme ….y

-te lo agradezco Naruto pero en estos momentos quiero estar solo , debo pensar bien lo que haré. Sakura nunca a sido la mujer buena y pura que aparenta y esta vez no caeré en sus sucios juegos.

El peli negro dejo los papeles algo maltratados sobre el escritorio y su mirada divago hacia el enorme ventanal. Debía mantener su cabeza fría y los sentimientos que insistían en florecer por aquella mujer de ojos verdes callarlos y enterrarlos tal cual como llevaba todos estos años haciendolo.

Naruto se removió inquieto en la silla , Sakura había sido una buena amiga para él y sabia que también para Sasuke. Cuando fueron pareja jamas había visto tan feliz a su amigo y verlo en lo que se había convertido ahora le dolía y mas que guardara tantos rencores hacia la Haruno.

-Sasuke no hables así de Sakura-Chan , las cosas que hayan pasado entre ustedes fue hace mucho , ademas nunca dijiste porque se separaron aunque creo que ya no vale la pena a esta altura recordarlo…. tienes que dejar de lado esos rencores ademas …si Sarada resulta ser tu hija debes pensar en ella y llevarte mal con Sakura no le hará bien …

-Naruto basta ..en estos momentos estoy recién procesando de que Sakura regreso a mi vida y ya quieres que asuma una paternidad que ni yo me creo. Las cosas entre los dos terminaron muy mal hace 14 años atrás y jamas pensé que me volvería a topar con esa….esa..mujer.

Sasuke se froto la sien y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa. Necesitaba mucho aire en sus pulmones la sensación de ahogo lo empezaba a incomodar más las palpitaciones en su pecho no ayudaban en nada. El tic nervioso se hizo presente frotando su cuello y moviéndolo. Naruto sintió lastima de su amigo, era evidente que estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa de las que no le daban desde hace tiempo . Decició no seguir insistiendo en el asunto y esperaría hasta que Sasuke quisiera hablar de manera voluntaria con él.

-bueno amigo …creo que si Sakura-chan volvió a tu vida es por algo . Te dejo los documentos no olvides firmarlos .

El rubio empresario se retiro de la silenciosa oficina de su amigo , rezando mentalmente de que las cosas mejoraran por el bien de Sarada .

—-

-Sakura …ya tranquila , necesito que te calmes y me cuentes que fue lo que paso.

Ino llevaba al menos 30 minutos intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga quien estaba golpeando la pared mientras lloraba. Había llegado alterada a trabajar al "Delicias Coffe", teniendo que acompañarla a la bodega y ver como esta se desquitaba con la pared que precia tener toda la culpa de su mal día.

-¡Sakura! Me estas asustando …¿que rayos te pasa?

-ay Ino…mi vida se esta complicando demaciado.

La joven mesera se apoyo en la golpeada muralla y se deslizo hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Abrazo sus rodillas y oculto su rostro en estas, se sentía como una niña pequeña que necesitaba consuelo. Lloro amargamente , sin lograr ordenar la madeja de sentimientos que florecían en ella. Sabia que estaba mal , que no debía ponerse así pero ver a Karin hoy le afecto mas que las palabras hirientes de Sasuke, aquella mujer era serpiente en cuerpo de muñeca y escuchar como le hablaba al peli negro con tanta sensualidad y cercanía , le abrió una vieja herida .

-oye, oye ,oye …ya amiga tranquila , sea lo que sea que aya pasado se va a solucionar , ademas no estas sola frentona yo te voy a ayudar .

Ino se coloco a la altura de la peli rosa para poder abrazarla , cuanto le dolía verla así . Desde hace tanto tiempo que no presenciaba una "crisis" de estas por parte de su amiga.

-ya…shhhhh tranquila …respira profundo ..eso así ..bien calma .

La joven Yamanaka hizo algunas respiraciones de yoga para que su amiga la imitara , siendo seguida por esta y logrando disminuir su llanto.

Sakura de apoco comenzó a regular su respiración y el cese de las lagrimas le posibilito poder hablar.

-lamento esto Ino …lo siento ..pasa que Sasuke de vuelta en mi vida me pone así . Él..él …pone todo de cabeza y no estoy sola ahora , tengo miedo…estoy aterrada de que le haga algo a mi hija yo…yo…

-ya shhh…ya comprendo….pero ¿crees capaz a Sasuke de hacerle algo a Sarada? Por dios Sakura es sangre de su sangre , ya se que se porto como un patán en el pasado pero yo no creo que sea capaz de …

-¡INO!no lo defiendas hoy ..fui a su oficina y las cosas que me dijo te harían dudar de su bondad y …no sabes quien estaba a su lado …dios esto me va a matar.

Sakura se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su delantal e intentando ordenarse su flequillo hacia un lado . Necesitaba volver a la calma . Ino quedo sorprendida de la osadía de su amiga, una cosa era tener que aclarar el asunto legal de Sarada con Sasuke y otra que Sakura fuera personalmente a verlo.

-..estaba Karin…Karin Ino …ella estaba junto a él y vieras como le hablo de manera tan melosa…e intima.

-oh…mierda…Karin..¿la peli roja que estudiaba leyes?

Sakura asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras que Ino apoyo su espalda en la pared , quedando junto a ella. Ambas guardaron silencio un buen momento , cada una procesando el caos que se había convertido la vida de la Haruno.

-bueno….Sakura…¿por qué te duele tanto? digo…se supone que superaste a Sasuke hace mucho tiempo y eso no te debe afectar .

-Sí…solo que …ay amiga volver a verlo es desenterrar todo con él .

-ya tranquila …frentona ahora tu eres una mujer adulta ,no estas sola y esa mujerzuela de Karin no podía hacerte daño, ademas Sasuke se puede quedar con esa vibora…ni que fuera el hombre mas guapo de la tierra.

El comentario de Ino hizo que Sakura la observara sin comprender bien sus palabras. Ambas se miraron un momento y estallaron en carcajadas.

-ya esta bien esta bien…no será el mas guapo de la tierra pero si de Japón jajajajaj dios ese hombre esta como el vino te juro frentona que si no fuera por lo estupido que fue en el pasado te diría que te lanzaras sobre él.

Ino se alegro de que al menos su amiga riera con las tonteras que ella le decía, era mejor reírse de la desgracia que llorarla.

-jajaja mensa…..le diré esto a Sai y tendrás problemas .

-oooo eso es jugar sucio jajajaja …pero Sakura..enserio el tipo esta buenazo jajajajaja …..¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí…siempre es bueno hablar contigo …por cierto me pasara a buscar mañana acá …iremos con Sarada a que se hagan la prueba de ADN…espero que no te moleste .

-Para nada…yo que tu me voy aún spa , mira que con tanto llanto tus ojos están hinchados y pareces un sapo , no querrás que el don Uchiha te vea así ..¿verdad?

-tonta…no me importa , de todas formas apenas dormire pensando en mañana seré un sapo mapache.

Sakura le sonrío a su amiga y la abrazo , la rubia mujer siempre le hacia ver las cosas más sencillas agregándole un toque cómico a su vida. Ambas mujeres se levantaron del suelo y salieron juntas de la bodega dispuestas continuar con el trabajo que les esperaba por delante, dejando de lado por un momento el tema de Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando sus jornadas laborales llegaron a su fin , Sakura se apresuro en regresar a su casa. Sabia que la estaría esperando como de costumbre su hija Sarada…. ¿ Qué hubiese sido de su vida sin ella? , aquella adolescente se había vuelto el centro de su vida. Todo lo que hacia giraba en torno a ella , su trabajo , sus estudios que con mucho esfuerzo estaba logrando sacar adelante , el hecho de que nunca volvió a rehacer su vida y no por falta de oportunidades ya que en la Universidad habían mucho chicos que le habían coqueteado y mas de alguno se había aventurado a invitarla a salir , sin embargo ella siempre pensaba en su hija y jamas acepto salir con nadie para darle un buen ejemplo a Sarada. Su vida iba entrado en una rutina la cual le era agotadora pero todo lo tenia en orden , todo hasta que….Sasuke vuelve a aparecer . Si tan solo pudiera pensar con claridad y no enredarse en los sentimientos que florecían como yerba mala en su interior. Aquello le nublaba el juicio y no la dejaba enfrentarse a aquel peli negro como toda una mujer adulto y madura, por el contrario se sentía casi como la adolescente que se enamoro de el hace tantos años atrás.

Apretó el manubrio con fuerza volviendo sus nudillos blancos por la presión ejercida.

-Maldición Sasuke…no sabes cuanto te odio.

—-

Su solitario departamento le dio la bienvenida después de su ardua jornada laboral. La chaqueta de su traje hecho a la medida la dejo descansar en el perchero y con despreocupación se desanudo su corbata mientras vertía un poco de whisky en un pequeño vaso.

Estuvo más taciturno de lo normal durante el día , después de la visita que Sakura le hizo a su oficina no logro sacársela de la cabeza. Apenas pudo prestar atención a la reunión con los Rusos dejando los detalles a cargo de Naruto, ya que su mente estaba 100% ocupada por aquella peli rosa. Se sentó desganado en el sillón de cuero negro y bebió sin ánimos su licor.

La vida le estaba dando un giro de 360 grados de manera muy rápida y lo había tomado desprevenido, por supuesto una cosa era que su antiguo amor apareciera de nuevo y otra muy distinta que una hija no reconocida por él también, de todas formas no estaba listo para enfrentar a ninguna de las dos.

-maldición Sakura…

Cerro los ojos mientras su mente se cuestionaba lo diferente que su vida habría sido si Sakura hubiese permanecido en ella . Quizás no hubiese podido independizarse de su padre y alejarse de su familia , ya que habría tenido que trabajar y estudiar para poder mantener a Sakura y a su hija que venia en camino y tantas otras cosas que no habrían existido. Como sus interminables sesiones con el psiquiatra , los miles de medicamentos que a tomado para poder dormir, levantarse y funcionar en el día a día. Todas aquellas fueron secuelas que le dejo la partida de Sakura , aquella ruptura tan dolorosa calo en lo profundo de su alma y lo convirtió en el hombre que era hoy en día . Alguien serio , duro y solitario , de no ser por Naruto quien se a mantenido junto a él su vida seria la de un completo ermitaño.

Bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de licor apenas percibiendo como le quemaba su garganta y saco de su bolsillo un anillo. Era pequeño , no le entraba mas que en su dedo meñique , sin embargo aquel objeto había sido comprado para ella; tuvo que trabajar de manera oculta por mas de 3 meses para poder comprárselo , si bien su familia estaba podrida en dinero el no quería nada de ellos , bastante en deuda se sentía con su padre por pagarle la universidad como para pedirle prestado para otras cosas. Lo observo con atención como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera , era un anillo sencillo de plata con una piedra rosada incrustada , le recordaba tanto a ella simple y hermoso.

Suspiro y trago con dificultad al sentir aquel nudo en su garganta la opresión en su pecho le dificultaba un poco respirar por lo que debió ponerse de pie y camino en dirección a su cuarto. El anillo descansaba en la palma de su mano recordándole que alguna vez tuvo dueña.

-yo..yo…te amaba…

Aquellas palabras se perdieron en las paredes de su dormitorio y como si fuera un peso muerto se tendió en la cama , esperando que el alcohol hiciera efecto y lograra arrastrarlo a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente salió rápido de su edificio en dirección a aquella pintoresca cafetería en donde se encontraría con Sakura. Le era inevitable sentirse como hace 14 años atrás cuando la cortejaba para que fuera su novia. Movió su cabeza de manera negativa ya que esta era otra situación que ni siquiera podía compararse a cuando se conocieron.

La voz electrónica de su GPS le indicaba que pronto llegaría a destino algo que ya sabia pero de todas formas necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara. Observo su reloj por enésima vez para cerciorarse de que llegaba a la hora indicada no fuera ser que Sakura y la niña lo estuvieran esperando desde hace rato o él llegara excesivamente anticipado, pero tal cual le indicaba la hora su reloj eran las 11 en punto.

Estaciono su auto con aparente tranquilidad y con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba cuando iba a cerrar un negocio importante salió de este en camino a la entrada del Delicias Coffe . Respiro profundo e ingreso , lo primero que le llego a su nariz fue el inconfundible olor a café recién hecho tal cual como la primera vez que fue a aquel lugar y una voz ya conocida para él lo saludo , sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun ..me alegra volver a verte.

-Ino…buenos dias.

Le hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza a la rubia mujer mas por cortesía que por querer hablar con ella , ya que su oscura mirada divago por el local en busca de alguna cabellera rosada o negra mostrando desilusión al no encontrar a ninguna de las dos. Ino se sintió algo incómoda al ver la actitud tan indiferente del Uchiha para con ella pero en su interior estaba al borde de explotar de emoción al percatarse de que el peli negro estaba buscando con entusiasmo disimulado a su amiga.

-Sakura aun no a llegado, Sarada me aviso que el auto se les averió y que llegaran algo tarde , pero ya vienen en camino …¿te sirvo algo mientras esperas?

La Yamanaka le indico un puesto cerca de la barra para que se sentara mientras iba por una taza de cafe, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Sasuke bufo algo bajo molesto por la despreocupación de Sakura , aquella mujer jugaba con su tiempo al ser impuntual debía de dejarle en claro que él era un hombre sumamente ocupado con una agenda estrecha por lo que hacerlo perder su tiempo era algo impensable. Estaba divagando en aquello cuando Ino llego con una pequeña taza de café humeante , otra vez el olor le inundo sus sentidos deseando probar aquel brebaje.

-Ten…disfrútalo la casa invita.

-Gra..gracias.

Su atención volvió a su taza ya que la sonrisa picara de la joven rubia y el pálido hombre que se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina de vez en cuando lo estaban poniendo incomodo por lo que empezó a beber aquel café sorprendiéndose por el sabor tan intenso y cítrico que le inundo sus papilas gustativas , llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿es bueno no?

Ino le cerro un ojo mientras se dirigía hacia algunas mesas que comenzaban a llenarse de clientes, Sasuke le devolvió aquel gesto con una semi sonrisa. En aquel pequeño lugar todo parecía encajar y a pesar del gentío que había podía sentirse tranquilo hasta había olvidado por unos segundos el motivo de su visita claro…hasta que la pequeña campanilla de la puerta sonó y el dirigió su atención hacia las recién llegadas topándose con una sonrosada Sakura y una Sarada seria. Casi deja caer su taza de la sorpresa ambas mujeres estaban bellas , su corazón latió rápido y fuerte volviéndosele una costumbre cada vez que estaba con Sakura y la sensación de calidez le llenaba cada espacio de su cuerpo al tener la idea de que quizás aquella pequeña adolescente podría ser su hija.

La recién llegada no tuvo la necesidad de buscar al hombre que últimamente le estaba quitando el sueño, entre la multitud de la gente del Delicias Coffe . Él jamas pasaría desapercibido no para ella , su estampa de 1.90 cm y cabellera negra desordenada llamaban su atención como un imán. Cuando su mirada verde se cruzo con la de él dejo de respirar y todo a su alrededor dejo de existir .

-mamá….el señor Uchiha esta ahí.

La joven azabache señalo con nerviosismo el lugar que estaba siendo ocupado por Sasuke , como si su madre no se hubiese dado cuenta. Ambas se acercaron al hombre quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie para poder saludarlas.

-buenos dias Sarada….Sakura.

Apenas les hizo una inclinación con la cabeza pues se sentía abrumado por todas las emociones que estas dos mujeres le producían olvidándose incluso de que habían llegado tarde.

-¿nos vamos?

La joven mujer peli rosa se estaba colocando algo inquieta ante la mirada de Sasuke quien parecía estar presente solo de manera física.

-Sí, vámonos.

Apenas le hizo una señal a Ino con su mano para despedirse ya que El Uchiha había salido como un rayo de la cafetería como si fuera el lugar mas asfixiante de la tierra y debió seguirle el paso junto con Sarada.

En el interior del vehículo solo se podía escuchar la suave música clásica de la radio , ninguno de los ocupantes decía una palabra. Sasuke apretaba el volante tornando sus nudillos blancos el nerviosismo lo traicionaba al tener en su mismo metro cuadrado a las Haruno , sin saber como actuar ni que decir . Su vida era muy solitaria apenas visitaba a su familia 1 vez al mes y su vida social era en asistir a eventos y de vez en cuando pasar el rato en la casa de Naruto , por lo que no estaba preparado para tener una especie de familia.

Sakura estaba algo incomoda sentada en el asiento del copiloto y la cercanía con Sasuke la mantenía inquieta casi como en estado de alerta y eso la hacia regañarse internamente ya que si estaban ahí no era por voluntad mas bien por obligación.

-ya estamos llegando…¿tienen alguna duda con el procedimiento?

El peli negro dio un giro suave al volante para poder estacionarse , atreviéndose a romper el silencio con ambas mujeres. Sarada dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento trasero observando el pequeño edifico en el que aparcaron, había buscado por internet la noche anterior en que consistía el examen de ADN y esperaba que fuera por alguna muestra de saliva o pelo ya que no era muy amigable con las agujas. Trago saliva de manera forzosa y miro hacia adelante topándo su mirada con la del Uchiha en el espejo retrovisor.

-tranquila pedí muestra de saliva así no nos dolerá , si es lo que te asusta.

Aquellas palabras fueron las primeras amables que el señor Sasuke le decía, dandole una sensación cálida en su pecho . Desde que tenia conciencia que quería conocer a su progenitor y todavía le costaba creer que este petulante y frio hombre podría ser el de ella , sin embargo saber que pronto confirmarían aquello le entusiasmaba de una manera que la asustaba a la vez.

Sakura lo observo por un par de segundos sorprendida por la empatía que mostraba Sasuke para con su hija , para ella no era un secreto que Sarada le temía a las agujas y ver que él tomaba en cuenta aquel detalle de su hija , pese a no tener como saberlo , hacia revolucionar mas su corazón.

-bien vamos , que nos deben estar esperando.

Sasuke observo su reloj de manera despreocupada , recordando en ese momento que iban tarde al laboratorio y la culpable de aquello era su acompañante de copiloto , sin embargo no se encontraba con la cabeza como para regañarla desechando todos los malos pensamientos que tuvo en la cafetería mientras la esperaba.

El lugar era bastante discreto en el edificio no había ningún cartel que aludiera al laboratorio de ADN que se encontraba en el interior . Fueron recibidos por una amable señora de avanzada edad quien les indico el piso y aviso por teléfono que el Señor Uchiha había llegado junto con compañía. No tuvieron que esperar para ser atendidos una vez ingresados en la sala de esperas , Sakura concluyo de que Sasuke había pedido absoluta confidencialidad y exclusividad en el trato ya que la enfermera que coordinaba la entrada de pacientes los trato con excesiva amabilidad y prioridad.

-bien pasen por aqui , usted señora tendrá que esperar afuera un momento, mientras el señor Uchiha y esta bella señorita se toman las muestras.

-ooo…esta bien…Sarada cariño te estaré esperando aquí , te prometo que terminara pronto.

Sakura le dio un beso en la frente a su hija e intentaba ocultar su preocupación esperaba que Sasuke volviera a mostrar la misma empatía con su hija.

El procedimiento fue bastante sencillo se les tomo muestra de cabello y saliva a ambos , como Sasuke pago el examen y desembolso una importante cantidad de dinero , los resultados estarían al día siguiente dandole exclusiva prioridad.

-Sakura me gustaría que ..mañana cuando tenga los resultados los viéramos juntos .

-¿para qué quieres que los vea contigo?

La pregunta quedo suspendida en el interior del vehículo tornando un ambiente ligeramente tenso. Sasuke quien manejaba de vuelta al Delicias Coffe para dejar a las Haruno , necesitaba dejar una cita con la peli rosa ya que habían un par de asuntos que debían resolver de ser Sarada su hija claro.. La volvió a observar disimuladamente por el espejo retrovisor notando lo parecidos que eran , pelo azabache , ojos negros siendo los de la adolescente mas grandes que los de el similares a los de Sakura y aquel tic nervioso de tocarse el cuello , lo hacían aceptar mas la idea de que si era su hija.

-necesito ver unos asuntos… financieros contigo.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como acido en su cara "asuntos financieros" = herencia correspondiente a Sarada lo que le significarían problemas con la familia Uchiha. Se paso una mano por su cabello rosado e inhaló con tranquilidad observando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

-esta bien … dime donde y a que hora, como sabrás sigo sin celular.

-aaa eso… me tome la molestia de resolverlo , si vamos a ser…cercanos necesito estar en contacto contigo.

Le costo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para definir de alguna manera su situación actual con la que hasta hace poco era su ex novia , si Sarada era su hija serian ¿familia?. Sakura dirigió toda su atención a él mirando su perfil y rogando a los dioses porque su corazón no se escuchara latir tan rapido. Sasuke estiro una mano rozando la pierna de la Haruno ambos contuvieron sus respiraciones e ignoraron la corriente eléctrica que les produjo aquel leve roce , abrió la guantera del auto y saco una caja pequeña .

-ten …anote mi numero de celular y el de la oficina , por si necesitas algo.

La caja la dejo sobre sus piernas y Sakura lo miro asombrada , no esperaba aquel gesto tan cordial por parte de Sasuke no después de la ultima conversación que tuvieron en la cual la humillo casi en su totalidad.

-gra..gracias.

Apenas fue audible su voz tragando de manera forzosa y callando su mente la cual activo la alarma en su interior , como si se fuera a enamorar otra vez del Uchiha por tomarse la molestia de comprarle un celular.

-WOW mamá es el nuevo PB92 , ¡dejame verlo! Oooo esta precioso y en color morado , mamá que suerte la tuya.

Sarada no pudo aguantar la emoción de ver aquel artefacto tecnológico , como su madre trabajaba de mesera y con eso tenia que pagar la universidad , los gastos del departamento y los suyos , el presupuesto con el que contaban era escaso y por ende jamas pensaría en tener un celular de ultima generación ni andar en un auto deportivo lujoso. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa , aquel teléfono le salió casi gratis ya que le habían regalado 20 ejemplares como ese a su empresa como agradecimiento por una construcción que hizo y quedaban algunos en bodega por lo que no le costo nada sacar uno y regalárselo a Sakura , era de primera necesidad tener que estar en contacto con ella….se repetía aquello una y otra vez prácticamente auto convenciendose de eso y no de la necesidad casi urgente de poder llamarla cuando el quisiera.

Su oscura mirada se poso una vez mas en el espejo retrovisor solo para ver la felicidad en el rostro de la joven que iba sentada ahí, de haber sabido que la muchacha le gustaba la tecnología habría sacado dos celulares y no uno, nota mental para la próxima vez si le haces un regalo a la madre también debe ir uno a la hija.

-bien …llegamos .. las dejo aquí , nos vemos…aaa Sakura te espero mañana en mi oficina..¿puedes a las 15?

-mmmm no tengo que ir a la Universidad a entregar un informe , me desocupare cerca de las 21 hrs.

-mmm.. ¿te molestaría ir a mi departamento? A esa hora ya estoy fuera de la oficina rumbo a mi casa.

-eee…no …me mandas la dirección y nos vemos ahí.

-perfecto.

Ambas mujeres se bajaron del automóvil , siendo Sarada la mas efusiva y contenta de los 3 , la joven seguía incrédula de tener en sus manos aquel celular y que el señor Sasuke fuera tan generoso y amable con ellas. Le agito la mano con fuerza a modo de despedida mientras que este echaba a andar su auto y se alejaba de ellas. Aquel día fue el primero en los que no se sintió solo , por primera vez estuvo en paz con él mismo y aquella calidez que lo embargo cuando Sarada se mostró tan feliz con algo tan simple lo acompaño durante todo el día.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLAAA! PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTULIZAR EL FICS :( se que la excusa agrava la falta pero en mi defensa e estado enferma , muriendo en mi cama y por eso no habia podido actualizar pero aqui estamos ! Les pido paciencia y que sigan el hilo de la historia , agradecida de sus mensajes y un besito a todos los lectores ****anónimos! SALUDOS A TODOS Y NOS LEEEEEEMOSSSS!**

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

_Compatibilidad_

El olor al cigarro le provoco náuseas las cuales disimulo perfectamente con una cínica sonrisa , ir a ver al padre de Sasuke no era nada de su agrado pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedo de otra y ahí se encontraba ella en el amplio despacho del gran Fugaku Uchiha quien apenas la saludo ya que no dejaba de fumar y hablar por celular.

-No, wait! I said I did not want the contracts for tomorrow I want them for today ... do you understand? Ok ... I wait for you today bye. Perdón Karin ….estos malditos abogados no entienden nada de negocios..sin ofender claro.

El hombre le dio una ultima bocanada a su cigarro antes de aplastarlo contra su cenicero mientras salían aquellas acidas palabras de su boca.

-Descuide señor Fugaku , si nosotros los abogados estudiaremos para ser empresarios …ustedes no tendrían trabajo.

Karin acomodo su falda de diseñador mientras le sonreía de manera cínica al que consideraba su "suegro", sintiendo casi odio hacia el hombre.

-jajajaja claro…muy astuta jajajaja

Fugaku dio una carcajada burlona mostrando sus amarillos dientes manchados por la nicotina . Karin lo observo un momento admitiendo que cuando conoció al padre de Sasuke en la universidad se sintió maravillada por aquel corpulento hombre , alto , de cuerpo atlético , rico y muy inteligente , sin embargo haberse aliado con el le hizo ver que detrás de ese rostro varonil y maduro había una persona fría y demasiado cruel , eso y que con el paso del tiempo se volvió adicto al cigarro provoco que perdiera su encanto y distara de ser el hombre guapo que alguna vez conoció.

-Bien Karin…tu dirás..¿que te trae por aquí?

El hombre dirigido su atención hacia la peli roja mirándola con aburrimiento , cada vez que esta mujer aparecía en su oficina era para hacerle algún reclamo de su hijo menor y luego tenia que intentar obligar al joven para que tomara mas enserio a Karin ,quien no resulto ser la mujer indicada que el quería para Sasuke , sin embargo con el paso de los años este se volvió cada vez mas solitario y con un carácter difícil de llevar por lo que aun se sorprendía de que aquella muchacha siguiera insistiendo con un imposible.

-Vera…. Ayer apareció un ….inconveniente en la vida de Sasuke ..

La peli roja cruzo sus delgados brazos sobre sus piernas , sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro esperando con entusiasmo ver e rostro que pondría Fugaku cuando le dijera de quién había regresado a sus vidas.

-¿Inconveniente? …¿que sera esta vez? Mmmmm ¿no te invito a la cena de compromiso de Itachi?

El empresario suspiro con desgano y hablo en tono de burla , ya no estaba en edad de escuchar los berrinches e aquella arpía mucho había hecho en el pasado para ayudarla y ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso , si su hijo menor no quería algo formal con Karin no seguiría insistiendo.

-No…no es eso…vera señor Fugake ayer …encontré a la mismísima Sakura Haruno en la oficina de Sasuke , ambos conversaban…acaloradamente y quedaron en hacer un "tramite" hoy.

Karin hizo desaparecer su sonrisa para cambiar a una postura de seriedad y molestia , casi escupiendo el nombre de la peli rosa a quien consideraba su enemiga de toda la vida y un peligro que estaba segura que había logrado extinguir de su vida , hasta ahora claro.

Fugaku quedo en silencio un par de segundos analizando las palabras de Karin , aquello no se lo esperaba para nada siendo el un hombre de negocios acostumbrado a que sus rivales le tendieran trampas , siempre se encontraba preparado para enfrentar cualquier situación sin embargo esto …esto lo tomaba muy desprevenido. Sakura Haruno era un tema prohibido en su familia lo que le habían hecho a aquella mujer hace tantos años atrás se guardo como un secreto de estado entre los Uchihas , ni siquiera su esposa Mikoto se entero de lo que paso y que esa mujer volviera a la vida de su hijo solo significaban problemas. Saco de su escritorio un cigarro el cual no tardo en encender e inhalarlo, la nicotina le despejaría su mente en busca del motivo por el cual esa mujer había vuelto .

-¿dirá algo ? O solo se sentara a fumar .

-¿sabes que tipo de "tramite" tienen esos dos?

Fugaku le dio una larga calada a su cigarro para luego eliminar por su boca un enorme cantidad de humo , mientras buscaba en Karin alguna respuesta.

-Claro que no , su hijo como siempre se volvió tan hermético que no le saque ninguna palabra…señor Fugaku …si esa mujer vuelve a ….nuestras vidas estaremos en serios problemas.

La joven abogada se levanto inquieta de su asiento caminando por alrededor del amplio despacho haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo de mármol , que Sakura apareciera de nuevo en sus vidas después de tantos años no presagiaba nada bueno podrían salir a la luz publica las cosas que tuvieron que hacer para separarla de Sasuke , asuntos muy oscuros que terminarían salpicando a todos y hundiéndolos , ademas la prensa estaría encima de la familia Uchiha y de ella . El solo hecho de pensar en eso la hacían caer en una angustia y arrepentimiento por haberse metido en tantos problemas los cuales solo le trajeron desilusiones con Sasuke ya que hasta ahora ni siquiera se habían comprometido y no pasaban de tener sexo casual y una relación de trabajo distante.

Fugaku no le quitaba su negra mirada a la muchacha que parecía angustiada caminando como un ratón enjaulado por su despacho. Si no lograba calmarla pronto estaba seguro que cometería algún error que los podría perjudicar a todos.

-Karin..escuchame aquella…aquella…mujerzuela no se acercara a mi familia nuevamente y si tengo que tenderle una trampa o ofrecerle mas dinero para que se largue de este país lo haré pero ella no es digna de mi hijo , es una don nadie hija de una sirvienta una….¡MUERTA DE HAMBRE!

Fugaku empezó a alzar la voz cada vez más encolerizado , el cigarro que encendió hace un momento ya estaba completamente consumido. Miró a la muchacha que tenia enfrente de él , era preciosa con su cabello rojizo natural aquel porte de modelo y sus finas ropas , siempre tan distinguida podrían hacer caer a cualquier hombre que quisiera estar con ella… a todos menos al imbecil de su hijo quien alguna vez peligro el patrimonio de su familia a causa de esa chiquilla sin clase pero esta vez no , las cosas serian diferentes usaría a Karin para que Sasuke olvide por siempre a Sakura estaba dispuesto a todo y estaba seguro de que la abogada peli roja también.

—-

Redujo la velocidad en su deportivo negro ya estaba llegando al edifico en el cual vivia. No le desagrada el barrio ya que era residencial y muy tranquilo , sin embargo saber que siempre estaba solo en el departamento no le entusiasmaba para nada llegar a él. Observo de reojo el sobre que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto trayendolo a la realidad, haciendo que su estomago se contrajera de la ansiedad aquel pequeño trozo de papel que fue a retirar al laboratorio contenía una verdad que podría cambiarle por siempre su vida , su paternidad con Sarada una idea que trataba de no hacer crecer en su mente , no hasta confirmarla sin embargo le era imposible tener tantas preguntas ¿Por qué Sakura jamas se lo dijo? ¿Por qué nunca lo busco? ¿Ella sabia de su embarazo cuando aun estaban juntos?.

Suspiro cansado mientras aparcaba en su estacionamiento tomando con manos algo temblorosas el sobre y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Observo la hora en su celular el cual marcaba las 20:45 , aun tenia 15 minutos para esperar a Sakura la sola acción de pensar en su nombre hacia que su cuerpo se activara como si fuera una energizante.

Entro rápido a su vivienda detallando que todo estuviera en extremo orden y limpio , medito en si era mas adecuado abrir una botella de vino , champan o simplemente hacer café , descartando las dos primeras ya que no quería que pareciera una cita. Después de dejar la cafetera funcionando iba a cambiarse de ropa a algo menos formal que su traje de oficina , sin embargo fue cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta extrañándose ya que Sakura debía ser anunciada por el citofono y no esperaba mas visitas.

Observo por la mirilla de la puerta topándose con una cabellera tan negra como la de él maldiciendo internamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke abrió molesto la puerta de su vivienda sin prestarle ninguna atención al recién llegado , miro una ultima vez la hora de su celular percatándose de que faltaban apenas 5 minutos para las 21 hrs tiempo suficiente para que una visita de hermanos.

-vaya hermanito …yo también te extrañe .

El hombre se acerco con sincera amabilidad y abrazo con fuerza a su arisco hermano menor.

-Ya suéltame idiota…¿a que vienes?

Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia , jamas pudo entender como es que eran hermanos siendo que eran completamente diferentes.

-oooo ¿tenemos prisa?¿ interrumpo…algo?

Itachi le sonrió de manera socarrona , detallando en el departamento de su hermano por si lograba averiguar a quién tenia escondida por ahí, sabia que si hubiese estado Karin Sasuke no habría reaccionado de manera tan ¿alarmada?

-Sí tengo prisa y necesito que te largues pronto , así que dime a que vienes.

El Uchiha menor se cruzo de brazos mirando con fastidio a su hermano quien se recostó con confianza en su sillón de cuero.

-Bueno …veras como no recibes mis llamadas , no contestas mis mensajes y la irritante de tu secretaria me repite una y otra vez que solo se puede ver al señor Uchiha con previa reserva , la cual me dio para 3 meses más , decidí venir a verte.

El hombre peli negro le sonrío a su hermano como si su explicación fuera la mas divertida de todas .

-Itachi..ve al grano.

Sasuke se masajeo el cuello quedando en evidencia que estaba ansioso porque su hermano se largara y comenzaba a perder su escasa paciencia para con él.

-wow…hermanito …¿estas nervioso? ¿esperas a …alguien?¿Karin? Jajajajaja yayayayaya que amargado te has vuelto , vengo para avisarte que me casare.

Ambos Uchihas quedaron en completo silencio , uno mostrando sus blancos dientes en una enorme sonrisa mientras que el otro parecía tener una crisis de completa ausencia.

-okey …la gente por lo general me felicita o me desaprueba como mi padre pero …tu no me dirás ¿nada?

Itachi cruzo sus piernas de manera despreocupada sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro el hecho de que por fin sentaría cabeza con la mujer que desde hace un par de meses lo traía prendado era motivo suficiente para gritarlo al mundo y esperaba que al menos su hermano compartiera aquella felicidad con él.

-No se que quieres que diga , no te veo desde hace mucho..

Sasuke lo observaba sin expresión alguna , siempre envidio en cierta forma el carácter de Itachi él primogénito de los Uchihas quien se llevaba bien con todos los miembros del clan , admirado y aceptado por todos y cuando su padre se opuso al noviazgo con su actual prometida este solo lo ignoro y siguió adelante , quizás esa valentía que a su hermano mayor le sobraba a él le hacia falta.

-Desde que fui al cumpleaños de nuestro primo Obito.

-No lo menciones si no quieres que discutamos nuevamente.

Sasuke se paso una mano por su espesa cabellera más que irritado , el solo nombre de aquel traidor lo descomponía y mas que su propio hermano siguiera teniendo contacto con él.

-yayayayaya …tranquilo, venia a invitarte personalmente a mi fiesta de compromiso se hará en un mes más en el Classic Romance Hotel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿te volviste loco? Yo jamas pondría un pie en ese asqueroso hotel y lo sabes muy bien Itachi.

-ya..lo se y venia preparado para que me dijeras eso pero ….Sasuke te juro por nuestra madre que Izumi fue la que eligió , vimos muchos hoteles donde hacer la ceremonia de compromiso incluso en banqueteras pero ese fue el que mas le gusto y quiero complacerla.

Itachi se acomodo en el sillón optando una postura mucho mas seria demostrando lo importante que era para él realizar su fiesta de compromiso en aquel ostentoso hotel intentando llegar al esquivo corazón de su hermano.

Sasuke iba a refutarle nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del citofono quedándose mudo y estático.

-¿llego la persona que te tiene tan nervioso?

Itachi le levanto una ceja divertido una de las cosas que amaba de ser el hermano mayor era poder hacer enojar a Sasuke y debía reconocer que la curiosidad de saber quien era la persona tan misteriosa que tenia al borde de la ansiedad a su hermano lo estaban consumiendo .

-maldición…necesito que te largues ahora.

El menor de los Uchihas se aproximo a Itachi para hacer que este se levantara de su asiento y se fuera de su departamento , si tenia suerte no se toparía con Sakura en el ascensor.

-Lo siento hermano , no me iré sin antes que me confirmes tu asistencia , puedes ir con quien quieras Karin o tu chica misteriosa ..y contesta el citofono que me volverá loco ese sonido.

Sasuke se quedo estatico apenas respirando ,sabia que Sakura debía de estar en el vestíbulo del edificio pero lo que no quería era que Itachi se topara con ella primero tenia que aclarar el asunto de su supuesta paternidad antes de que alguien de su familia supiera que esta había regresado a su vida. Itachi observo la actitud taciturna de su hermano que si no estuviera de pie respirando juraría que tenia un ataque de ausencia ya que no se movía ni un centímetro , irritandolo cada vez mas el sonido del aparato levantándose rápidamente del sillón y contestandolo el.

-¡NO ITACHI!

Sasuke no pudo detener el actuar de su hermano mayor , aquella reacción de este lo tomo por sorpresa.

Itachi quedo con el auricular en su oido sin moverse , el nombre de la persona que iba a subir al departamento de su hermano lo dejo pasmado.

-¿Es enserio …Sasuke?

El mayor de los Uchihas colgó el auricular del citofono observándolo con los ojos abiertos y la boca .

-te dije que te fueras ..esto no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke se masajeo el cuello tragando saliva la cual no se formaba en su boca. Itachi recobro la compostura con algo de dificultad , el nombre de Sakura Haruno estaba vetado en su familia era un tema prohibido aunque nunca comprendió bien él porque .Aquella joven fue la primera novia que Sasuke presentó a la familia , si bien la muchacha la recordaba como humilde no se veía mala persona sin embargo el clan Uchiha la veto lo cual genero una serie de conflictos que hasta el día de hoy tenia repercusiones , ya que su hermano estaba casi distanciado en su totalidad de su familia , su relación quebrada con su primo Obito y el rencor que su padre le tenia , fueron resultados de un conflicto que jamas entendió.

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta los trajeron a los dos a la realidad , el menor de los Uchiha estiro su traje y le hizo una señal a Itachi para que este se comportara ,mientras que el mayor de ellos no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Abrió la puerta conteniendo su respiración de manera involuntaria , Sakura estaba tan nerviosa como él parada afuera de su departamento.

-Hola ..pasa…te advierto que tengo una visita…inesperada.

Sasuke la saludo en completa calma fingida con su hermano a su espalda trataría de disimular la cantidad de emociones que estaba experimentando , no quería darle material a Itachi para que lo sometiera a algún interrogatorio en el futuro aunque estaba seguro que lo haría.

-gracias ¿que clase de visita…? OOO …Hola Itachi.

Sakura ingreso curiosa al departamento de Sasuke quería ver donde y como vivía el Uchiha , sin embargo no se esperaba en toparse a alguien más del clan.

-Vaya Sakura…hola estas mas bella que antes los años te han sentado bien.

El peli negro se acerco a ella danadole un abrazo amistoso pese a que la muchacha quedo en tema tabú en su familia a él siempre le cayo bien y recordar que su hermano menor fue feliz por un tiempo junto a ella , era suficiente para aceptarla.

El comentario tan galan de Itachi hizo sonrojar a la peli rosa e irritar a Sasuke , quien lo único que quería era que su hermano se largara.

-Bien yo me tengo que ir creo que ustedes dos tienen algo pendiente , te recuerdo hermano que no aceptare una negativa a mi invitación y por cierto puedes invitar a quien quieras. Hasta luego Sakura.

Itachi salió del departamento de su hermano en completa calma , sin embargo en su interior se gestaban demasiadas dudas que estaba dispuesto a buscarles una respuesta.

Sakura se quedo de pie en medio de la entrada observando al Uchiha nerviosa e incomoda , el motivo por el cual se encontraba en su departamento no la había dejado dormir durante toda la noche , imaginándose miles de reacciones que Sasuke tendría al enterarse de que es el padre de Sarada y no ayudo en bajar sus niveles de ansiedad al toparse con el hermano mayor de este , aun no estaba lista para enfrentarse a todo el clan Uchiha.

-Sakura…pasa , toma asiento ..estaba preparando café antes de que …

El peli negro hablaba sin mirarla , la sensación de sentirse expuesto ante ella lo hacían vulnerable por lo que prefirió evitar el contacto visual tanto como pudiera estaba seguro de que podría leer en él el nerviosismo que lo acompañaba.

-¿tu hermano llegara?

La joven peli rosa tomo asiento cruzando sus piernas y ajustando su falda mientras le sonreía a Sasuke , aun recordaba cuando eran novios y este le mencionaba las travesuras que Itachi le hacia o las miles de veces que lo avergonzó adelante de ella con anécdotas de infancia, reconociendo en el mayor de los Uchihas que él era una de las pocas personas buenas en esa familia.

-Así es …ya sabes es algo irritante.

-Claro aun recuerdo a tu hermano , creo que el y tu madre son lo mejor de tu familia . Sin ofender claro.

Sakura intento que aquellas palabras no sonaran rencorosas a pesar de los años transcurridos jamas olvidaría el trato hostil que recibió por parte de la familia Uchiha en especial del patriarca de esta Fugaku por lo que le era difícil hablar de ellos sin ofenderlos.

Sasuke omitió cualquier tipo de comentario ya que conocía muy bien a su clan , sabiendo de sobra que Sakura jamas fue aceptada por ellos mas que por su hermano mayor y madre, por lo que prefirió callar y servir dos tazas de café , las cuales dejo en su mesa de centro junto al sobre que podría cambiar por completo su vida.

-¿dos de azúcar?

El joven peli negro la observo mientras esperaba que le confirmara la cantidad de azúcar que el recordaba le gustaba a Sakura.

-Así es..hay gustos que nunca cambian.

La joven tomo la taza sonriéndole de manera sincera , volviendo a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba aquel comentario pareció tener un doble sentido que ambos captaron topando sus miradas sin apartarlas del otro exponiendo parte de lo que estaban experimentando en ese momento, siendo Sakura quien carraspeara y tocara el sobre que permanencia sobre la mesa.

-¿estas …nervioso?

La muchacha bebió un poco del café observando atentamente a Sasuke quien permaneció en silencio y con la mirada fija en el sobre , siendo muy consiente de que esto significaba mucho para él.

-digamos que no me despierto todos los días con demandas de paternidad . Soy un hombre muy cuidadoso.

Sasuke hablo con fingida calma tomando el sobre entre sus manos , sintiendo como aquel pequeño trozo de papel seria el causante de cambiarle por completo su vida.

\- quiero que sepas que cuando veas el resultado…yo jamas te pediré nada nunca lo necesite y mucho menos ahora .

Sakura dejo su taza sobre la mesa y trato de dejar las cosas claras , después de la conversación que tuvieron el otro día en la oficina de Sasuke quería exponerle a él que el dinero y riquezas que este tuviera no eran necesarias para ella y Sarada.

-hablas muy segura , asumiendo que Sarada es mi hija.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado creyendo por un momento que había sido una estupidez hacerse el condenado test de ADN , algo en su interior le decía que aquella adolescente era 100% Uchiha como el , sin embargo las cosas como terminaron con Sakura y las miles de pruebas que la culpaban de haberle sido infiel en el pasado le hacían crecer miles de preguntas e incertidumbres.

-eres tu el que tiene dudas , así que …deberias responderlas pronto ¿no?

Sakura trago saliva y respiro profundamente aun le dolía que Sasuke no creyera en ella y que pese a las circunstancias el ambiente entre los dos seguía siendo hostil, algo que tendrían que solucionar pronto por el bien de Sarada.

El peli negro abrió el sobre de manera torpe sacando el contenido en su interior y leyéndolo sin respirar, escuchando su corazón amenazar con salir de su caja torácica a punto de colapsar. Movió sus ojos rápidamente buscando en el trozo de papel la confirmación de su paternidad . Sakura contó mentalmente hasta diez ya que en algo tenia que desviar su atención o de lo contrario era capaz de quebrar la taza de fina porcelana que tenia en sus manos , durante toda la noche imagino que Sasuke podría reaccionar de manera colérica por haberle ocultado a su hija , insultándola e hiriendo de manera psicológica y emocional pero verlo estático con la vista pegada en el documento que tenia en sus manos era algo a lo que no se había preparado.

-¿Sasu…ke?

Se acerco a él suavemente , apenas rozándole el brazo para hacerlo volver en sí . El Uchiha se sobre salto con el suave toque de Sakura volviendo a la realidad . Giro su cabeza mirando aquel toque que la muchacha le dio , deteniéndose en sus pequeñas manos pálidas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-¿Sasuke …estas bien?

La peli rosa volvió a llamarlo preocupándose mucho mas por él ya que reconocía los síntomas de un estrés agudo en Sasuke , el cual se generaba por un acontecimiento traumático , aterrador o inesperado.

El peli negro trago saliva y lleno sus pulmones con oxigeno , arrugando el documento mientras su mente ya trabajaba en miles de cosas que se le vendrían.

-Sakura….tengo 99% de compatibilidad genética con Sarada.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! no saben cuanto me costo sacar este capitulooooooo jeje osea lo tengo escrito hace meses pero tenia que revisarlo y me llevo tiempo en hacerlo , una vez mas mil disculpas y pedirles paciencia esta historia tendra su final en algun momento y yo ire subiendo los capítulos , intentare que sean mas seguidos pero no pierdan la fe de que se terminara OK? gracias a todos los lectores , los invito a dejar su comentario ya sea bueno o malo , toda critica es bienvenida :) los adorooooo y NOS LEEMOSS!**

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

_**Yo te amé**_

Lo observo en silencio como el joven peli negro se servia un vaso de un liquido ámbar , que deducía debía ser un alcohol fuerte ya que apenas vertió dos dedos de aquel brebaje y lo ingirió rápidamente. Disimuladamente fijo sus ojos verdes en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba percatándose de lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo pero teniendo muy en su conciencia que por aquel día era necesario sacrificarse al menos Sarada estaba en la casa de Ino dejándola algo mas tranquila.

-¿por qué me lo ocultaste?

La voz profunda y ronca de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos poniéndola en alerta. El joven tenia sus manos apoyadas en su mesa de vidrio en donde habían una serie de licores , estaba levemente encorvado como si llevar el peso de sus problemas le estaba siendo difícil. Sakura cuadro sus hombros , viendo como lo que tanto temía se le hacia realidad. En sus pesadillas muchas veces escuchaba esa pregunta , que la perseguía hasta hacerla entrar en histeria, casi siempre se despertaba sudando y asustada en su solitaria pieza , sin embargo se calmaba al instante ya que era solo un mal sueño pero la realidad superaba mil veces aquello. Estar sentada en el departamento de Sasuke con él después de haber revisado el examen de ADN y tener que enfrentarse a lo que tanto temía , hacerle frente a uno de sus mayores miedos …eso era mucho peor que haberlo soñado.

-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA MALDITA SEA!

Sasuke golpeo la mesa de vidrio haciendo temblar los vasos sobre esta y sobre saltar a la joven .Su vida había dado un giro demasiado grande en muy poco tiempo y su cabeza iba funcionando a mil por horas , con mas interrogantes que respuestas y por primera vez en su vida estaba metiendose de lleno y con acelerador en algo que desconocía como le era la paternidad.

Sakura se coloco de pie tan rápido como pudo dando la sensación de que el sillón quemaba .Era evidente que Sasuke estaba alterado y con justificada razón , nadie de la noche a la mañana se encuentra en que es padre de una adolescente y sin agravar con que las cosas habían quedado muy mal entre los dos en el pasado , por lo que decidió tomar algo de distancia por si este aumentaba su agresividad.

-Sasuke…se que te debo muchas explicaciones , pero necesito que te calmes.

-¿que me calme?

El peli negro se giro como un lobo hambriento , su postura encorvada fue reemplazada por una mas fiera alzándose completamente mostrando su metro noventa de altura y su mirada oscura fija en Sakura. Estaba molesto …incluso se sentía traicionado por ella , si bien todo termino mal en el pasado el siempre guardo en sus memorias el recuerdo de la joven , su época de noviazgo , el sonido de su risa y aquel inconfundible perfume a cerezos , le hacia despertar cada sentido de su cuerpo sin embargo todo eso era opacado por la traición de ella que le costo miles de sesiones en terapia , confiscado en soledad ya que jamas logro re hacer su vida de manera normal y ahora se sumaba que le oculto algo …algo tan importante como una hija.

-Sasuke…yo …yo lo intente …te juro que intente decírtelo pero tu ..tu no eras el mismo yo…

Sakura tomo toda la distancia que el cuarto le permitía , sin quitarle la mirada al Uchiha retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. Se repetía mentalmente que el jamas le haría daño pero la expresión corporal de Sasuke le decía otra cosa.

-¿Lo intentaste ? Jajaja …¿cuando? Sarada va a cumplir 12 años ….¡12 AÑOS! Y si no es por ella , porque ella me busco…yo seguiría viviendo ignorante a su existencia.

Sasuke camino lentamente hacia ella , quería gritarle tantas cosas , insultarla nuevamente , asfixiar ese cuello pálido y delgado , presionar con su enorme cuerpo el frágil de ella y sentirla como tiembla bajo él, porque estaba seguro que aun le provocaba cosas a la joven . Movió su cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera de odio hacia Sakura.

La peli rosa lo observaba atenta percatándose de la lucha interna que estaba teniendo Sasuke ya que con cada paso que daba lo veía dudar del siguiente , sus ojos que la miraban con odio a momentos destellaban con un brillo que ella conocía muy bien , haciéndola contener su respiración.

-Sasuke…yo el día que te fui a buscar al aeropuerto…te lo iba a decir pero ..tu ..tu estabas tan diferente .

Sakura intento que su voz no temblara al hablar pero la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento le eran casi imposible disimularlos. Sasuke hizo de jaula humana con ella cubriéndola completamente con su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de esta , mirándola hacia abajo para no perder ningún detalle de su bello rostro.

-¿Por qué? ..dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La voz de Sasuke era susurro cargado en amargura y su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en su oreja , teniendo que poner ambas palmas de sus manos en el pecho del hombre para que este tomara algo de distancia . La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire , Sakura logro captar que era casi como un reprochamiento de algo en el pasado mas que le cuestionara porque le oculto la existencia de Sarada.

-Sasuke por favor …no hagas esto , déjame ir…asi como estas no podremos hablar ..por favor.

-Shhhh… yo…te amaba en serio Sakura.

El joven tomo un mechón del cabello rosa tocándolo como si fuera lo mas frágil que aya tenido entre sus manos para luego colocarlo detrás de la oreja de Sakura , percibiendo el suave temblor de esta aumentando sus latidos de manera vertiginosa .

-Sasuke por favor….

Sakura cerro sus ojos y se quedo inmóvil , su voz apenas lograba salir de su boca parecía que todo su cuerpo estuviera embriagado por el aroma a pino de Sasuke y la extrema cercanía para con ella hicieron que cualquier pensamiento lógico y razonable se extinguiera . El peli negro aspiro el olor de su cabello y presiono su frente contra la de ella , tenia tanta sed por Sakura , el hormigueo en sus manos por palpar cada parte del cuerpo de ella más la terrible necesidad de besar aquellos labios que estaban levemente abiertos como invitándolo a tomarlos comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos olvidándose incluso del motivo por el cual se habían reunido. Ambos bebían de la respiración del otro , perdidos en las sensaciones que se provocaban de manera involuntaria pero automática. Sasuke se lamió su labio sin quitarle la vista a los de Sakura , eran tantos años transcurridos desde que se separaron , tantos días y horas lejos pero su cuerpo jamas acepto aquel hecho y a vivido todo este tiempo con un hambre insaciable , por mas mujeres que hayan pasado por su cama el nunca quedaba satisfecho , jamas encontró la calidez y erotismo que alguna vez pudo tener en el cuerpo de Sakura.

La joven se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados , temía de su actuar estaba al borde del abismo de lanzarse y devorar aquella boca masculina que sin verla la sentía a centímetros de la suya , la distancia entre los dos paso a ser muy intima y ella no tenia la fuerza de voluntad de alejarlo por el contrario quería apretarse mas contra él , sentir aquel cuerpo masculino y atlético que poseía Sasuke , dios si la invitaba a pecar desde el día en que apareció en el Delicias Coffe. Ejerció presión nuevamente con sus palmas sobre el pectoral del Uchiha , la poca cordura que le quedaba hicieron que tuviera un ultimo intento por detener lo que fuera que pudiera suceder entre los dos.

-No Sasuke.

Su voz era un suspiro el cual sonó agitado y débil , como si decir aquellas palabras fueran en contra de todos sus principios. El peli negro no quitaba su vista de los suaves labios de su ex novia , cortando casi toda la distancia entre ellos . De su mente ya se había extinguido cualquier rencor hacia ella , brotando aquel sentimiento que con tanto esmero intento arrancar de si mismo pero que solo Sakura podía ser capaz de hacerlo crecer , con tan solo mirarla. Se humedeció sus labios que de un momento a otro parecieron volverse un desierto en espera de agua …agua que estaba dispuesto a tomar de Sakura.

Se acerco los escasos centímetros que los separaban entrecerrando su oscura mirada , eran apenas unos milímetros que lo distanciaban de los suaves labios de la mujer quien se enamoro hace tantos años atrás. Sakura se perdió en el aroma masculino que expelia Sasuke inundando cada célula de sus sentidos embrigandose con él y atenta ante lo que se vendría , a estas alturas nada le importaba , ni las humillaciones por parte de peli negro , ni saber que pronto tendría a todo el clan Uchiha acosandola ni nada….solo quería volver a sentir aquella boca masculina en ella , era tanta su expetacion que si no fuera porque Sasuke la mantenía prisionera entre el y la pared , ya se habría caído al piso. Ambas respiraciones chocaban entre si producto de la milimetrica cercanía que tenia , Sakura dejo de ejercer presión en el pecho de él pasando sus manos por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia si mientras que el joven empresario bajo las suyas hacia la estrecha cintura de su ex novia percibiendo como la tela de sus ropas le quemaban las palmas de las manos.

-Sakura…me estas matando

Su voz sonó ronca y profunda delatando su excitación , estaba a punto de mandar todo al traste de la basura , sus miles de sesiones en terapia , los interminables días en los que lloro y sufrió en su solitario hogar la traición de la mujer que mas a amado en esta tierra . Se sentía como si estuviera parado en un pricipiocio del cual estaba dispuesto a saltar sin paracaídas casi como un suicida y todo por Sakura Haruno la mujer que lo engaño , se burlo y jugo con él cuando apenas estaba entrando en la vida de adulto. Aquel ultimo pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar deteniéndose , apenas logro sentir el roce de sus labios con los de ella cuando volvió la cordura a él en el momento preciso , antes de no poder detenerse y lanzarse . Apretó sus manos en la cintura de ella arrugando la tela bajo sus manos , molesto cabreado con todos y sobre todo con ella.

-Sasuke ..¿qué pasa?

Sakura mantuvo sus manos alrededor del cuello del peli negro volviendo a la realidad de manera brusca ya que apenas logro sentir el suave roce de los labios de este cuando se detuvo de manera abrupta ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en su cintura costándole algo respirar. Lo observo inquieta pero sin miedo ,aquel hombre que la había acorralado contra la pared era el mismo muchacho del cual se enamoro en su juventud aun quedaban restos del joven carismático en el cuerpo de este nuevo Sasuke.

-¡¿POR QUE?! DIMEE ¿POR QUE? …yo…yo realmente te amaba , yo quería una vida contigo y tu…¡TU MALDITA TRAIDORA!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte del Uchiha golpeando de ves en cuando la pared por sobre la cabeza de la joven , quien lo miraba estupefacta por la actitud descontrolada de él . Las palabras acidas que este le decía le calaban hondo en su alma , comprendía que quizás nunca le perdonaría haberle ocultado a Sarada pero que la llamara traidora sin saber el porque eso la hizo reaccionar. Se alejo como pudo del descontrolado Sasuke quien no dejaba de golpear la pared mientras le gritaba y reprochaba algo que ella desconocía.

-perdón…yo…yo nunca quise ocultarte a mi hija y te juro que intente decírtelo , aquel día en que llegaste de Rusia ..en el aeropuerto yo …estaba dispuesta a decirtelo pero tu …tu..

-¡MENTIROSA MENTIROSA MENTIROSA!

Sasuke se paso una mano por su espesa cabellera la cual se encontraba completamente despeinada ,observando su mano la cual comenzaba a sangrar por los nudillos de tanto golpear la muralla agradeciendo haber descargado su rabia en ella y no en Sakura. La observo con desprecio , eran demasiados años guardando el odio hacia aquella mujer que le era casi imposible creerle las atropelladas palabras que deciá.

-Sasuke cuando tu padre te envío a Rusia a estudiar me quede sola ..tu ..tu sabias que yo era humilde tuve que trabajar muy duro pero cada llamada tuya desde aquel lejano país me dieron fuerzas para seguir y …al poco tiempo de tu partida me entere de que estaba embarazada pero tu dejaste de llamarme y tu padre …él me dijo que …mejor te olvidara.

-¡MENTIROSA! No metas a mi padre en esto que no tiene nada que ver …tu me engañaste …ooo ¿sorprendida?

Sasuke respiraba con sus fosas nasales dilatadas mientras la escuchaba pero su cabeza le decía que no le creyera , que era una traidora mientras que su corazón lo impulsaba a avanalzarse sobre ella y olvidarlo todo. A Sakura se le desencajo la mirada llevándose una mano a la boca producto de la impresión ..¿ella engañarlo? aquella confesión la tomo por completa sorpresa , doliendolde que el pensara eso de ella. Tuvo que inalar todo el oxigeno que su cuerpo le permitía pestañeando varias veces para no derramar ninguna lagrima.

-¿enga..ñarte? ¿yo? ..yo..lo único que hice fue amarte…yo yo..jamas…

-¡basta!…por favor no sigas que …podria creerte …podria creer en ti y pasar por alto tu traición..pero las pruebas..

Sasuke no sabia por cuanto tiempo más iba a seguir en su postura de rechazo hacia Sakura la lucha interna que tenia en su interior lo consumían y estaba casi seguro que su corazón callaría a su cabeza .

La joven peli rosa se acerco al sofá en donde estaba su bolso colocándoselo en el hombro y estirando sus ropas ,mas por quitar aun el hormigueo que las manos de Sasuke dejo en ella que por alguna arruga que tuviera. Suficientes disgustos y humillaciones aguanto , las cosas no volverían a enredarse nunca mas entre ella y Sasuke no mientras tuvieran a una hija por la cual velar.

-Mira Sasuke ya no me importa si no me crees pero no tengo idea de que engaño me hablas ni de que traición o pruebas tengas contra mi ..yo..yo siempre te ame y me aferre a eso cuando te fuiste a Rusia , me mantuve firme pese a …a..toda tu indiferencia y cuando te fui a buscar al aeropuerto tenia 3 meses de embarazo , estaba dispuesta a decírtelo y tenia la estupida ilusión de que lo que fuera que te tenia distanciado de mi se esfumara…claramente me equivoque tu fuiste ruin y cruel conmigo aquel día , lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de alejarme de ti y de toda tu ….familia…

La joven debió secarse una lagrima que pese a sus esfuerzos resbaló por su mejilla amenazando con mas . Irguió su espalda y a paso apresurado camino hacia la puerta , debía salir de aquel departamento antes de que Sasuke la viera romperse y no iba a mostrarle cuanto le afectada.

-te pediré que me des un par de dias para hablar con Sarada , ella es lo que nos debe importar ahora ..te llamare cuando este lista.

Sus palabras sonaron frías y tristes , después de eso se quedo parado mirando como ella se marchaba y cerraba la puerta sin mirarlo , como si el fuera un completo extraño y no el padre de su hija. Tambaleante se acerco a hacia su vaso a medio servir de whisky bebiéndoselo como si fuera agua para observar su solitario departamento que quedo en completa penumbra y silencio con la partida de Sakura como si ella se hubiese llevado cualquier indicio de felicidad y vida. Se sentó de manera pesada en el sillón con la botella de su brebaje favorito a un lado , aquella noche iba a ser demasiado larga y no estaba dispuesto a empastillarse como lo hacia siempre ..no esta vez ahogaría su pena en el alcohol como cuando tenia 20 años.

—-

-Buenos dias , señor Uchiha.

Su joven secretaria se levanto como un resorte de su asiento para hacerle una reverencia y saludarlo como de costumbre. El apenas le dirigió la mirada ya que cualquier sonido por muy mínimo que fuera parecida que aumentara los decibeles en su cerebro haciendo que le doliera aun más. Se acerco con pesar al mesón recogiendo un sin fin de documentos que tendría que leer mas tarde ya que por ahora necesitaba un vaso de agua y un analgésico.

-Le separe todos los documentos , sus socios de Rusia esperan a que hoy les mande el contrato con todas las modificaciones que usted estime conveniente , ademas a las 12…

-Den...gracias.

Sasuke camino con algo de dificultad hacia su oficina , la voz juvenil de su secretaria estaba haciendo un cráter en su cabeza aumentando su malestar y con ello su mal humor. Si tenia reuniones o deberes el se encargaría de manera paulatina el día de hoy , reprochándose una vez mas que no había sido buena idea beber como un adolescente descontrolado la noche anterior pero la amarga conversación con Sakura lo ameritaba.

La joven secretaria salió de atrás del mesón para seguirle el paso a su jefe , aquel día el hombre se había mostrado desaliñado , ya que su corbata estaba sin anudar en su cuello , las oscuras marcas debajo de sus ojos delataban en que no debió de dormir lo suficiente y su nulo interés por el trabajo hicieron que la joven se alarmara , ademas de que no le dio tiempo para decirle de que en su oficina lo esperaba una visita.

Camino rapido y como pudo atrás de su jefe intentando alcanzarlo sin embargo este con un tono de voz de pocos amigos le hablo.

-Den vuelve a tu escritorio y déjame tranquilo.

-Es que señor …espere hoy tiene una visita y es import..

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

Sasuke tomo el pomo de la puerta de su oficina abriéndola a la vez que le gritaba con rabia a la joven. La observo desde su altura sintiendo algo de remordimiento por ella ya que esta agacho su mirada para ocultar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Trago con fuerza molesto , no estaba en sus planes lidiar con los sentimentalismos de sus trabajadores …no el día de hoy.

-Vaya hijo al fin llegas.

La voz masculina de la persona que se encontraba en el interior de su oficina lo hizo girarse y desviar toda su atención hacia su "visita" , olvidándose incluso de la falta de respeto que tuvo con su secretaria.

El hombre quien estaba vestido con un costoso traje de etiqueta se levanto de la silla en la cual llevaba mas de 15 minutos esperando a su hijo menor para saludarlo. Sasuke lo observo sin mover ningún músculo , sorprendido por la visita de su padre a quien había decidido de cortar cualquier tipo de relación hacia muchos años.

-Papá.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:HOLA chicos , partire autoflagelandome por el tiempo excesivo que deje pasar entre el capitulo anterior y este ._. soy la peor de todas pero si aun hay gente que sigue esta historia se los agradezco :) aunque no crean la conciencia me estaba martillando mi cerebrito por no actualizar nada en meses asi que aqui me tienen! :D gracias por leerme **

**PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


End file.
